Birds, Bats, and Werewolf Packs!
by greyskys
Summary: The Flock settle down in Forks, Washington...blame the housing market! What happens when they meet a certain group of famous vampires? Maximum Ride-Twilight crossover!
1. Preface

**Ello'! This your author Grey speaking. The story will be starting after you read this loverly (and incredibly annoying) disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: I (sadly) do not own any of the Maximum Ride or Twilight Saga characters. If I magically turn into James Patterson or Stephenie Meyer, I will certainly let you know.**

_**_____________________________________________________________________________________**_

_Chapter One_

**::Max's POV::**

The sun was shining, the leaves were rustling, and there was a hulking ton of metal after me. Ahh, I just _love_ my life.

The Flyboy was only a few feet away when I swung a roundhouse kick into its stomach. I maneuvered my way around him to his back and kicked him in the spine, his entire body shutting down and dropping out of the air. Violence continued all around me as I swung, kicked, and punched my way to the rest of my Flock.

Gazzy and Iggy were exploding Flyboys like no tomorrow; Angel was doing her nip-and-tuck, zipping in and out of the crowd; Nudge was holding her own; Fang was taking on six at a time. I swooped over to my right-hand-man.

"So Fang, how's tricks?" I asked conversationally, smashing my hands into a Flyboy's face.

"Oh, just…" *swingfootintoFlyboyback* "…peachy." Mechanical parts were flying every which way, small random explosions were going off, and my Flock looked a little worn.

_Time to wrap things up._

Fang and I battled back to back, taking out the remaining ten Flyboys, their glowing red eyes flickering out. "Report!" I yelled, panting.

"I'm okay—just a few bruises!" Angel: check.

"Dude, that was so cool!" Iggy and Gazzy: check.

"Can we go get something to eat?" Nudge: check.

"A little scraped up, but fine." Fang: check.

I smile at my Flock, my little fighters. Four years had passed since the Antarctic incident with the Uber guy and his creepy Frankenstein minion. Fang, Iggy, and I were 18 (we can drive!), Nudge was 16 (also can drive (we don't let her—I would not like to die in a car)), the Gasman was 12, and Angel was 10.

And we have a house.

And a car.

And a freaking swimming pool!!

Well, okay the last one was a lie. But the other two were true!

See, turns out that that Maximum Ride card, the one from NY? Yeah, it's loaded—in a good way. A little bit of experimenting with a mall and a hyper Nudge in the clothing department got our curiosity perked. So, we went into the housing market and ended up buying a small, cheap, out-of-the-way little cottage that barley shows up on radar.

It was perfect.

The car…well let's just say you shouldn't leave a car magazine, your credit card, a phone, and a ten-year-old lying around.

We were camped in Forks, Washington—the rainiest place on Earth. And tomorrow was our first day of school.

See, I decided to go all Mom on the Flock. One year of school wouldn't hurt, right? Fang, Iggy, and I graduate, get a diploma, *coughfirestartercough*, send Angel into middle school, live the great life. How could it possibly be bad?

Five minutes later my Flock and I were landing our front porch. Angel, Gazzy, and Nudge looked dead beat so I led them up into their rooms. I tucked them in and told Iggy good night before he slipped into his shared room with the Gasman. Fang was left standing in our mini kitchenette, leaning against the counter.

"The kids are in bed," I told him, walking over. He stood and enveloped me in his arms, a warm strong cocoon. "Are you sure about tomorrow?" He asked gently. I nodded into his chest. "We need some sort of education. And this isn't Virginia **(read SOF!)**." Fang snorted into my hair, rubbing my back.

"Time for bed?" he asked.

"Yep," was my quiet reply as we trudged up to our room. As my head hit my pillow, my last thought was _schoolisstartingtomorrow! _before I conked out.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**So, tell me what you think!! I know, I know, I need more vampire action. But their tomorrow is the first day of school in a town named after a certain eating utensil with some certain famous vampires currently living in it… R&R = Love. And cake. And coke. And HUMMUS!! Or you can die in a pit of doom. Your choice. (Don't worry, you're really my bestest buddy!!)**


	2. The first day of school

**Why, hello there! Welcome to the second chapter in my loverly Taxlight crossover. The disclaimer will pop up in 3…2…1…**

**Disclaimer: I am NOT JP or SM. I'm currently holed up in my room crying my eyes out while typing this because I just realized this fact. (T.T) Enjoy the story! **

_**_____________________________________________________________________________________**_

_Chapter Two_

**::Max's POV::**

_Beep…Beep…Beep…Crash!_

It deserved it, was my only thought as I peeled my eyes open and poked Fang in the stomach. "Wakey, wakey." I teased, swinging my legs over the side of the bed.

Ten minutes and five sleepy bird-kids later, breakfast was well under way. I spoke up. "Okay, guys. This is it. Angel, no playing mind puppet; Gazzy, Iggy, no explosives; Nudge, please _try _to tone down on the chatter; Fang…well…just…be yourself…. He cracked a grin at me for that one.

After shoveling down plates of eggs and bacon (thanks Iggy!), we trekked out to the car. It was shiny, it was black, and I really didn't feel like driving today. "Do you guys just want to fly there?" I was met by varying levels of enthusiasm as we took off.

We landed in the small forest off of the parking lot filled with kids of every age. "Angel, Gazzy, you're over by the cafeteria. Meet us right here after school, 'kay?" I hugged them both and watched as they ran off.

The rest of us wandered to the main office to collect our new school stuff. Iggy, Fang, and I were in the same class for everything. But poor Iggy had to skip gym since he's _blind_ and might _hurt himself._ Our schedule consisted of: English, Math, LA, Art, Lunch, Gym, and Biology. Fang and I both winced at the last one. It was rather touchy topic.

But we endured it all the way until lunch where things started to get interesting. We piled our trays and sat down at a table way out of the way of other people. The four of us discussed classes (boring since we had photographic memory), teachers (they're all the same!), and other students. No one seemed Itex-ish, but you never know.

Half-way through our chowing-down, I caught a glimpse of a group of six people maneuver their way over to another out-of-the-way table. They were pale, golden-eyed, and strikingly beautiful. I met Fang's eye; he saw them too.

There were three guys: a tall brown haired muscular one, a blonde, and a lanky red-head. And three girls: a tall blonde, a brunette, and a short black haired pixy-like one. Their trays of food remained untouched, their faces impassive unless they glanced at each other. Huh, odd…

I gently kicked Iggy under the table, earning his attention. I nodded towards the new crowd and saw him stare intently at his tray, trying to pick up on voices. "They…think we're odd…and that we're all paired up…like…them? They think that…we…might be…like them…dangerous…" Nudge leaned on Iggy's shoulder while Fang and I subtly shuffled closer together, elbows touching. This was important. These people were observant. The last thing we needed was to be guessed out by complete strangers.

The bell rang and we picked up our empty trays and tossed them on the pile. Nudge headed for Art, Iggy shuffled over to study hall, and Fang and I walked over to the gym.

The gym was big and open with a small track and basketball court. We walked over to the head coach. "So, you're the new kids? Well, you'll do, but I want no slacking off," the coach looked over our skinny arms and legs disdainfully. Huh, must have never seen a starving child.

We grabbed our gym clothes and headed off to the locker rooms, changing in the stalls so that our wings wouldn't be noticed. When we came out, the students were gathering in a small area, waiting for class to start. The coach walked up, "Hello class." A chorus of 'Hello's were heard with varying levels of enthusiasm. I noticed two of the six strangers from lunch: the bronze haired boy and brunette girl. "Today we have two new students: Max and Nick Ride." We just stood there stiffly while they sized us up—like they would be able to beat us in a fight. Fang and I smirked at the thought.

We started with running. We had to count the number of times we went around the track. The winner got a Hershey bar. "Race ya'" I whispered to Fang. He nodded as the whistle blew and we took off running. Fang and I were neck and neck, barely panting. The rest of the class was way behind except for the two pale strangers. They were eyeing us like we were an experiment. I shuddered at the thought and plowed on, inching farther and farther away from Fang. He smirked at me and we poured on the speed.

Two minutes and a shared Hershey bar later, Fang and I walked out of gym. We had _tied_, fricken _tied. _Ah, well. Just so long as we don't tell the rest of the Flock that we got chocolate and they didn't. I don't want to be killed in my sleep.

Biology was our last class. We were a little late but were just in time to hear the teacher say, "…studying DNA and Genetics." Well, crap.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**What do you think?! Is it too slow, too fast, do we need some more action? If you don't tell me I won't know what to put in here, and it takes about five seconds to review. Come on! I'll give you cookies!!**

**~*GrEy*~**


	3. Biology

**It's BBWP the THIRD!! Woot! Haha, beat that sore thumb! Ah, and all in the same day, too. This rocks. Oh, wait, disclaimer:**

**Disclaimer: I do not (and probably nor will I ever) own any of the Twilight Saga or Maximum Ride characters. Their two lucky authors do.**

**Oh, and WorldWildlifeWings: your Cullen POV is in here! (and thx Emma!)**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

_Chapter Three_

**::Max's POV::**

This was going to be bad.

The teacher turned to face us as we walked in. He smiled. "Hello. I'm Mr. Brunner, your biology teacher. You must be the new students." We nodded, still a little shocked (and not showing it!). "Why don't you introduce yourself?" Mr. Brunner asked. He was clearly trying to be nice even though all I wanted to do was run out of the room. Did they know what we were? Did they want to do tests on us as part of their class? "I'm Max. This is Nick and Jeff," I replied, scanning the room for threats. No one seemed incredibly Itex-ish.

Fang seemed to be doing the same thing. As Mr. Brunner continued, he nudged me and glanced at the table in the front. Sitting there was the two pale kids from gym, staring at us. I stared back, wondering who they were.

**::Edward's POV::**

There were three of them: the Ride children. Max, Nick, and Jeff…and their little sister Tiffany, but she was young and probably not as lethal. **(Edward, Edward, Edward…*shakes head sadly*).**

They moved like they were going to fly away any second with their footsteps so light. It was like they were sneaking up on someone all the time. They had a constant air of authority, even though they seemed to shy away from any publicity. They were agile and fast, they could run for miles and never stop, they were beautiful creatures. And yet, they seemed afraid, like someone was going to jump out and attack them at any second.

I shook my head. I was being foolish. I had met many humans that would fit that description perfectly. How could they be any danger to a vampire?

Biology was starting as they walked into the classroom. Mr. Brunner was just announcing what we would be studying for the next quarter. "Good morning, class. For the next few weeks, we will be studying DNA and Genetics." The Rides visibly stiffened at the announcement. Mr. Brunner started speaking.

"Hello. I'm Mr. Brunner, your biology teacher. You must be the new students." They nodded, their faces impassive and smooth. They would be perfect at poker. "I'm Max. This is Nick and Jeff." The girl said, obviously the leader. Nick and Max's eyes silently scanned the room. For what, I have no idea. I poked at their heads, wanting to know what they were thinking, but they had up _mind walls. _It was like they were expecting someone to try to read their minds. Bizarre.

Suddenly, Nick subtly nudged Max and glanced at Bella and I. She looked over too, her gaze hardening. What was going on? **(BTW, the whole thing after Max introduces themselves takes, like, half a second)**

"Max," Mr. Brunner started, "You will be sitting with Nick in the back. Jeff, you can sit with Mike." Max nodded and guided Jeff to his seat, then followed Nick to the back.

Class started soon after. The Rides mostly kept their heads down and their pens on their notebooks, though I swear I heard Mike ask Jeff if he could hook him up with Max.

Nick and Max were discussing things quietly in the back, soft enough that not even my ears could pick them up. Bella squeezed my hand, sensing my frustration.

"Max, can you describe the pictures of avian DNA I was just showing the class?" Mr. Brunner called. Max's head shot up to a few snorts from the rest of the class. I knew Max hadn't been paying attention so I watched for her reaction. She glanced at the board and back to the teacher, who was waiting for her answer.

"For which species: _Cairina domestica, Gallus domesticus_, or _Columba livia domestica_?" she asked innocently. Nick and Jeff were snickering while the rest of the class turned to stare. _How could she know that?_ was their main thought. I myself was wondering how much background the Rides had with DNA.

"_Cairina domestica,_ I believe." Even Mr. Brunner was shocked, I could tell. We hadn't even been discussing the three types of DNA and yet she picked it out of her head.

"It has a very fast reannealing fraction comprising about 15% of the DNA, a fast or intermediate reannealing fraction that makes up 10%, and a slow reannealing fraction of about 70%, which apparently renatures with single copy properties."

The class was dead silent by now. The Rides were glancing at each other, humor in their eyes as they watched their peers fidget. Mr. Brunner ran his hand through his hair, staring at the new kids. "How do you know so much about Genealogy?" he asked. Max looked him in the eye. "We grew up around it." Nick and Jeff glanced at her.

"Nick, how long are the single copy sequences alternating with middle repetitive in the DNA of a chicken?" Mr. Brunner shot out.

"2.3 kb." Nick said, looking surprised.

"Jeff, describe a similarity between the DNA of a chicken and a duck."

"Their DNA does not follow the short period interspersion pattern of genome organisation, characteristic of the eucaryotic organisms studied so far." Jeff replied, his sightless eyes glancing at his siblings. Max and Nick were tense, staring straight at Mr. Brunner, something a little more than fear in their eyes.

This was getting _way_ out of hand.

"Max, Nick, Jeff, you will be my assistants for the next few weeks since you obviously already everything there is to know on this subject. I would like you to help me teach the class." I could hear three different gulps as the bell rang, signaling the end of the day. The Rides shot up and quickly walked out of class.

**::Max's POV::**

Well crap. Well double crap. Well triple quadruple quintillion crap. Fang moved closer and rubbed his thumb across the back of my hand, calming me down as we walked towards the edge of the woods. Iggy and Nudge were arm and arm right behind us, discussing today's event in low voices.

Angel and Gazzy were right where we told them to be (a first). My baby ran up to me and gave me a hug as Gazzy high-fived Ig. I rubbed Angel's back as we trekked into the forest to take off. "So how was school today?"

"It was okay," Angel smiled, "We got to go outside and play and we read a book called Rapunzel." I smiled back at her as Nudged piped up. "Hey, I've heard of that book! Isn't that the one with the princess that has the uber long hair and the Prince climbs up and visits her but then the evil witch comes and—" Iggy muffled her with a quick peck on the lips as Fang and I smirked.

The small clearing we had landed in this morning was still deserted as we spread our wings and took off, enjoying the feeling of freedom and the air ruffling our feathers.

Fang and I exchanged a look. I half-smile at him and he turned to face back towards our house. The pale students from school were abnormal, almost _unhuman_. It was a strange feeling, knowing you weren't the only screw up in the world. I glanced at my Flock. Those people were dangerous. This wasn't going to end well.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**Duh, Duh, Duh.**

**Hey! It's Grey. (That rhymed!) Hoped you liked this chapter. It's a little longer with a Cullen POV, which I hoped you liked. BTW, that DNA information? That came from a website off of Google. I wanted to have real information in this, not just made up. And I think I printed some of it wrong anyways…**

**Well, tell me what you think, like always. If I like you (aka, you review my story), I'll check out your own and find ones that I like and review those. So its two bull's-eyes with one arrow, so it speak.**

**R&R = Love.**

**~*GrEy*~**


	4. Strangers

**Why, HI. (I'm in a serious rhyming mood.). Welcome to the fourth amazing installment of BBWP. Hey, I have a problem: I can't find my story!! Seriously! When I search for it nothing pops up. Tell me what you're searching to find my story and what page please!! It would be a HUGE favor!! (oh, and I can't find myself either. I think that's a problem…)**

**And all the pretty corpses? Here's that website I got the DNA info off of:** www. springer link .com/content/u18w12w644286720 **(ignore the spaces)**

**Thx to the rest of you for reviewing!!**

**Anyways, Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any of the sparkly feathered friends in my story. JP and SM do.**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

_Chapter Four_

**::Edward's POV::**

Bella, my siblings, and I went straight home after school. We needed to talk to Carlisle about this. Bursting through the front door, Nessie shot up from her place on the couch and ran into Bella's arms. "Momma, what's wrong?" she asked in her sweet voice.

Carlisle and Esme appeared at the top of the staircase. "What's going on, Edward?" he said, walking down to meet us. Alice answered for me, "There's these new kids at school. They've been acting really weirdly and they don't smell right. They eat as much as a werewolf, but they don't stink like one."

Carlisle nodded thoughtfully, "Anything else?"

"Yes," I answered, "They seem to know everything about DNA. And they're incredibly athletic." We all stared at our leader. "Well," he started, "We need to learn more about these people before we draw the line. They could be just very smart humans, you know. But that possibility seems very slim….Why don't we watch them, maybe for a week, then talk to them. They could be as observant as Bella was…."

The fact that Carlisle was uncertain unsettled me. This could be serious. Emmett and Rosalie sat down on the couch with Jasper. Alice and Bella decided to entertain Nessie so that she wouldn't be caught up in this mess.

_Edward, get Alice and Emmett to help you track them tonight. We need to figure out where they live. _Carlisle thought. I nodded briskly and beckoned to my two siblings. And I needed to talk to Alice about why she couldn't have seen this coming.

I grabbed Alice first. "Why couldn't you see these people?" I questioned. Alice looked up, "Remember my theory? I can't see them because I've never experienced them. That's what worries me. They can't be human, Edward." I nodded. Emmett came up behind us. "So are we gonna go hunt some weird kid butt?"

I turned to my brother.

"Tonight."

**::Max's POV::**

We tried keeping Gazzy and Angel out of this whole shpeal, but with a mind-reader in the family, it was kind of impossible. So now, we all knew about these people. And I mean, we didn't even know their last name!

And that is how we found ourselves huddled around Fang's laptop as he searched the school webpage for them.

Turns out they're the Cullens. There's eight of them: Dr. Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Bella, Edward, and Renesemee **(Sorry if I spelled it wrong!).** Carlisle had adopted them all with Esme. And he was apparently a world renowned doctor. Huh, who knew.

After our little discovery, it was bed time for the kids. As I was tucking in Angel, she asked, "What will happen if they find out?" I knew what she was talking about. Nudge sat up and listened in too. "We'll have to make sure that they don't tell and move away." Angel nodded but I knew she wasn't finished. Nudge put her head back on her pillow as I pulled her blankets up to her neck. "G'night guys," I whispered. "Night," was their answering call as I slipped out and down the hall.

The Gasman was up playing thumb wars with Iggy. "Bed!" I scolded. Gazzy smiled as he climbed into his blankets. Iggy sat on the edge of his mattress playing with a loose string as I tucked in Gazzy. "Bed," I repeated. He mimicked the Gasman, but I could tell he was tense about something.

I said goodnight and closed the door behind me, sighing. We still weren't safe. We were never safe.

I trudged back down the kitchen to find Fang. He was there as always and, sensing my mood, pulled me to him. "We have a problem," I whispered. He nodded. "Yes we do." That conformation seemed to calm me down. I wasn't the only one who knew, it didn't all come down to me. And yet, it did. I was the leader, I was in charge.

I could hear soft footsteps on the stairs and Iggy walked in, a frown on his face.

"Someone's here."

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

**Sorry, I just had to do that! Don't worry, I want to have Chapter Five out today too since I'm bored and have nothing better to do. And it's fun! I love hearing from you guys. It makes my heart happy that I'm not the only one appreciating it. BTW, the happier I am, the more I'll write.**

**Don't forget to R&R!**

**~*GrEy*~**


	5. Super secret spy vampire!

**Here's that fifth chapter I promised! Thanks to all of you that have been reviewing. I just started posting this story yesterday and it has reviews! I used to use Quizilla, but I never got views, let alone people who rated it. So these whole two chapters in one day thing is a thank you. Heck, you might even get three if I'm in a good enough mood.**

**Hmmm…no…ah! Here it is: Disclaimer: I DO NOT, and I repeat, DO NOT own the MR and TS characters. But thanks if you think I do!!**

**Onward!**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

_Chapter Five _

**::Edward's POV::**

Alice, Emmett, and I were running. We had stopped at the school to pick up the scent. Near the edge of the forest, four scents met two others and they started traveling together. We were now in the middle of a clearing, trying to figure out where they could have disappeared to.

"This is so frustrating!" Alice growled from the other side of the clearing. We had been searching for the past ten minutes with nothing turning up. The only thing we had found was a snow white feather which I had pocketed for future notice.

Emmett kept going farther and farther into the woods. A swift breeze brushed past us with the faint tang of…their scent? Emmett suddenly gave a start and beckoned us over, holding a long black feather in his fist. "What is it with these guys and feathers?" he wondered aloud. I pocketed this feather too and stared out in that direction of the forest. "What if they turned around here or something? Let's go try another place. They must have gotten food at the grocers."

Sure enough, their scent lingered there as well. We followed it to a parking space and then out onto the road. We made sure to stay in the shadows as we tracked the car's long gone path. It led to a long dirt road, which led to a small cabin in the middle of the forest. Alice whipped out her phone and dialed Carlisle to update him on their address while Emmett and I crept closer still.

Lights were on in the second floor windows and what looked like a kitchen in the first. The car we had followed was parked in the driveway under a makeshift nook. I watched as Max passed the windows, tucking in Tiffany and another young girl I didn't recognize. She paused as the girl asked her a question, answered it, and slipped out of the room.

I followed her progress to another bedroom with Jeff and another young boy with blonde hair and blue eyes like the other new girl. I could tell Jeff was tense as he glanced out the window several times. Max tucked them in too and headed down the stairs.

Nick was in the kitchen with Max, holding each other. They were talking in low voices when suddenly Jeff appeared at the door way and said something that set everything off.

Max and Nick tensed and glanced out the windows, closing blinds and turning off lights. I could hear the subtle click of doors and windows locking as they closed down the house.

It was like they knew we were there.

**::Max's POV::**

Fang and I went into lockdown. We locked windows and closed blinds. We shut doors and pulled even the chains across. We turned off lights and snuck into the living room, Iggy's ear pressed against the window.

"They're moving." I moved closer to Fang on the couch as a shuffling was heard near the door to the kitchen. We held our breath as low voices whispered.

"How could they know we were here? We were absolutely silent."

"Maybe not silent enough…think they would notice if we broke in?"

"Shut up, both of you; why don't we just leave and tell them what we know already?"

"Can we at least give them back their things?"

"Fine." A creak could be heard from the front porch and then they were gone.

For five minutes, we sat there, absolutely silent. I crept up from the couch and moved silently to the front door. Fang followed me and I cracked open the door. Sitting there, glowing in the moonlight was a feather from Fang and Angel's wings.

I snatched them up and backed into the house, shaking, the feathers still grasped in my hand. Iggy was staring at them as if he could see and moved his fingers over them, muttering to himself. Fang gently pried them from me and handed them to Ig so that he could examine them closer. Fang wrapped his strong arms around my shaking body, murmuring in my ear.

"We're going to be okay. Don't worry."

"But we're not going to be okay! They found your feather. How did they even know they were ours?"

"It doesn't matter."

"How did they find out house?"

"They must have a directory or something. It is a small town. News gets around fast."

I stopped quivering though I was still shaken up. "Let's go to bed," I whispered as we walked back up the stairs.

Though we were snuggled down and comfortable, the one question that no one dare ask still hung in the air:

How much did they know?

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

**Haha!**

**Gotcha there, didn't I? Oh, I love you guys. Hey, I'll give you the gingerbread house I'm making if you review!! Come on, please? Or I will forcibly shake your head for you!! *happy sigh***

**~*GrEy*~**


	6. On to us

**HILO! (its German for hello!) Welcome to the sixth chapter or BBWP! Thanks for all of your comments and reviews. I really do try to take in your suggestions. You really do influence how this story is going to turn! Tell me what you think and what you want to see to make this better!**

**Ibetwin1: I really don't know how long this is going to be. I'm not even sure what the main problem is going to be… (…YET! I have a pretty good idea…but I'm not saying anything!)**

**DuhduhduhDISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the Maximum Ride or Twilight saga characters. I (sadly) don't own the Cullen's house. I don't own Forks (Washington does).*sigh* I own nothing except this laptop…but I think that's a good thing… :) **

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

_Chapter Six_

**::Max's POV::**

The next morning came quickly. I sat watching the sunrise with Fang before standing to wake everyone up. Angel was already dressed in a t-shirt and jeans like me. As I woke up Nudge, she stared at me, eyes wide. She was reading my mind.

_Dang it._ I put up my mind walls, trying to block the events from last night (they didn't need to be alarmed). But once again, my attempt at keeping a secret was useless. I sighed. "Angel, I'm going to tell them later." She nodded as Nudge raised an eyebrow. I left the room to let Nudge get dressed.

Breakfast was well under way by the time I made my announcement. "Guys," I sighed, "I think we're being watched."

"What?!"

"Who is it?"

"Do they know about us?"

I glanced at Fang. Fang glanced at me. "Just keep your eyes open at school today for anything suspicious and tell us later. We don't need to freak out about this." Iggy snorted, "Yeah, ri—ow!" He rubbed his shoulder where I had hit him. "Just keep to yourselves, okay? We're all going to be fine." My Flock nodded as we cleaned up our dishes.

It was another sunny day so we spread our wings to take off. The wind was sharp and cold—not so great for long distance flights, but it only took a (incredibly short) five minutes to reach the clearing and walk to the parking lot.

"Just be good and don't draw attention to yourselves," I murmured as I hugged my little guys good bye. I watched as they walked off, glancing side to side every so often. Fang rubbed the space in between my wings for comfort before setting off towards another day of school.

**::Edward's POV::**

We had told the rest of our family everything we knew: They were athletic, they were beautiful, and they were incredibly educated in the field of DNA and Genetics. We were suspicious about three things: they fact that they mysteriously disappeared in the meadow by the school, that Max knew so much about DNA because she 'grew up around it', and that they seemed to know that we had been at their house last night even though we had been walking with vampire stealth.

Carlisle had decided to keep working with his whole spy plan to see whether or not the Rides were dangerous. We still didn't know much about them so we couldn't draw any conclusions.

All in all, I was still suspicious, even as we set off towards another day of school.

**::Max's POV::**

Lunch came around quickly. Fang, Iggy, Nudge, and I piled our trays high and sat down at the same table as yesterday. As we ate, our eyes wandered through the lunch line and crowds of students, picking up on whispered conversations that just turned out to be about _boys—boys_ of all things.

The Cullens came around and back to their same table, talking in hushed voices and glancing our way every few sentences. I zoned in on their conversation, just barley catching it.

"It's them again. Why can't they just leave?" It was the blonde girl. She kind of looked like a Barbie.

"Be quiet! I wonder if they've guessed about us yet…" The boy with honey colored hair.

"Why can't we just leave them alone. Nessie doesn't want to hurt anyone either." The brunette from gym and Biology.

"I know, I know. I just can't stand not seeing them!" The pixie girl.

"I want to know what they're made of!"-cringe-"With them being so athletic!" The muscular guy.

"Calm down, you guys." The lanky red-head.

Fang kicked my shin gently drawing my attention. "The last three voice sound familiar," he muttered. I focused on them again. He was right! They sounded like the people who were at our house last night! **(rhyme!)** I turned to Iggy. "Ig, keep your ears on the Cullens. I think they might be our infiltrators." He nodded and turned his face slightly in the direction of the strange group.

Lunch passed and we had to say good bye to Nudge and Iggy. Fang and I trudged to the gym holding hands, dropping them before entering the building. We _were_ brother and sister here.

We changed and stood a little ways off from the rest of the class while the coach told us what we were going to do. It was a free day and could do anything we wanted. I grinned at the thought as Fang smirked at me. "Spar?" He asked. "We'd better ask the coach." I said, walking over to the man.

"Excuse me, sir? My brother and I were wondering whether or not we could spar. It wouldn't take up much space and we've been dying to practice for a performance we're showing in." My lie was quick and efficient, with barley a background to prove. The coach looked us over and nodded sharply. "Just make sure that no one gets hurt." We grinned back and jogged over to an empty corner.

We took our stances, eyes locking. Fang charged and I flipped him over my back. He propelled off the wall and took a jab at my face. I ducked and swung a kick at his stomach. He caught my foot and spun it so that I was on my hands. I shook him off and took a chop at the side of his neck but he blocked it and charged again.

A crowd was starting to gather as we sparred, eyes wide. Some students were laughing and cheering while others, mainly the two Cullens, watched in silence.

I jumped to the side to dodge Fang and went for his legs. He hopped over me and swung a punch, missing my stomach by inches. "That's not very nice, Nick," I panted, doing a roundhouse kick. He just grinned and charged me (he needs new moves).

"Hey! What's going on over here? All of you, back to your places! Ah, the Rides." As I turned to look at the coach, Fang caught me around the waist and swung me over his back. "Gah! Nick, put me down!" I yelped as the coach looked on disapprovingly. Fang gently set me back on my feet and we turned to the man in front of us.

"I thought you said this was for a performance!" he bellowed. I nodded, "Yeah, it is."

"It didn't seem like it!"

"That's great! That means it'll look awesome for the show." I smiled innocently as the bell rang. Fang and I walked out of gym unscathed and grinning from ear to ear, having enjoyed the practice session. The two Cullens (Edward and Bella?) were walking in front of us, whispering.

"How about that practice session, huh?" Edward. "It was really cool! It was like they did it every day." Bella. "That's what I'm worried about."

"Don't fret. It's fine."

"No, it's not. I'm telling Carlisle." Fang and I glanced at each other, communicating silently.

They were on to us.

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

**HAHA! Oh, I love you guys! I had ten reviews in ten minutes! It was sooooo cool! **

**Sorry if I'm being weird. I just love it that people are reading my story!**

**R&R = Love, a cupcake, and early tickets to the Maximum Ride movie!! (Joking, even though I wish it was true. The 5****th**** book is coming out on March 17****th**** 2009!! The movie is sometime in 2010.)**

**~*GrEy*~**


	7. After school activities

**Sorry **Stop. But don't stare please.**, this is out a little later than 11. But hey, I'm writing now. Mom's probably going to steal the charger so I can't stay up 'til 2 writing. *sigh* Mothers…they do the craziest things.**

**And **BellissaAdreana**? I absolutely LOVE your idea! Don't be that surprised if it pops up somewhere…**

**GAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!AHAHAHAH!!AHAHAHA! *cough* oh, sorry, here: **

**Disclaimer: I promisly promise that I do not own Maximum Ride or Twilight. Though my loyal fans will be the first to know since I'll probably be ranting about for an entire chapter, and then actually start on the story. Heh. :)**

**ONWARD!**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

_Chapter Seven_

**::Max's POV::**

**(Okay, don't hate me, but I'm skipping Biology **_**just for this chapter**_**. I really need to type the part where….Never mind. You'll figure it out and why it's so important. I promise I'll include it in the next day. PROMISE.)**

Fang, Iggy, and I picked up Nudge _just like always_ and met Angel and Gazzy by the edge of the forest _just like always_. The only thing was Angel, staring at me worriedly, sending me thoughts _not so just like always._

_What's up sweetie? _I asked mentally, grabbing my baby's hand. _Something's wrong, Max._ Angel said. I squeezed her small fingers. _What's wrong?_

_Something bad._

_How bad?_

_Really bad._ Okay, so we're talking super major bad. _Did someone say something? Think something?_ Angel shook her head, gaining a glance from Fang. I gave the tiniest nod. _They were looking at us as we left. Six kids, your age._

_The Cullens._

_Yeah. They were thinking about how we were different and how they were going to tell Carlisle about us._ The little conformation sent a small shiver down my spine.

_How much did they know?_

_I don't know, Max. I was tired and it was the end of the day and—_

_It's fine Angel. Just keep surveying them, 'k?_ Angel nodded and I squeezed her hand once more before walking over to Fang. He pulled me closer and I rested my head on his shoulder, exhausted. Staying up late was not my thing.

We were almost at the clearing when a gentle humming noise started up. I shot up and grabbed Angel and Gazzy, scanning the sky with Fang. Iggy was stock still, listening for them. The Flyboys. The stupid, idiotic robots that kept coming after us, intent on destroying our short pitiful lives that was made the way is it because of the stupid people that—

"Max!" I was brought back to Earth as Angel yelped. She was being tussled back and forth between two Flyboys, clearly out matched but still swinging punches. _That's my girl,_ I thought and I shot up, taking out both of them as Angel made her escape.

I flitted between my Flock members, helping them out when they were in trouble while taking on my own horde of Flyboys. Fang was doing fine on his own, Iggy and the Gasman were blowing robots out of the sky left and right, and Nudge and Angel were tag-teaming, zipping in and out every which way.

Most of the Flyboys were gone by now, mechanical circuits and wires littering the ground below us. A _Bang!_ echoed through the clearing silencing my Flock and slowing time for me.

It was bullet, heading straight for Fang who was taking on the most Flyboys and way too busy to notice that he was about to die.

"Fang!" I screamed as I shot towards him, blocking him from the deadly thing. "Max!" he yelled as the bullet hit me straight in the chest.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**It's short, it's sweet, and it has a rockin' cliffhanger!!**

_**Now**_** do you see why I had to cut out Biology? I promise I will write more tomorrow. Well, technically it **_**is**_** tomorrow since its 1:50. But hey. **

**I promise I love you and I promise I'm going to get wrist arthritis from typing this much if I don't have it already!! Seriously, I'm **_**dreaming**_** about this story. It's kind of cool actually…**

**Oh well. Sorry if it's short. And sorry if you want to kill me in my sleep since I won't tell you what happens next.**

**Love ya'!**

**~*GrEy*~**


	8. Helping hands

**I just need to say one thing:**

**No, **goldenrose37, **Max is not going to be a vampire. Had to get that out there.**

**And **EdwardCullenIsCoolerThanYou:** you might want to look into anger management. I have to go to sleep some time! (FYI I got 5 ½ hours of sleep last night cuz I was typing!)**

**And hey, they have Gozen and the Uber-director in the character select thing for updating your story. Huh. Cool. :)**

**DA Disclaimer: I really honestly do not own any of the Maximum Ride or Twilight Saga characters. Promise.**

**ONWARD!**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

_Chapter Eight_

**::Edward's POV::**

My family had met after school in the parking lot to discuss the Rides. They were abnormal, that was for sure. But still, it was like they were _not human._ Kind of creepy.

Suddenly Jasper stiffened and inhaled deeply. Alice grabbed his arm to keep him from running off to go on an early hunting trip with some random human girl.

_Oh my God, MAX!_

_Max! Max, wake up! Come on! Wake up!_

_Max, please!_

_MAX!!_

Thoughts flooded my head, spilling over board as they kept coming. I glanced at Alice and back towards the woods. She nodded, seeing my decision and called the group to order. "The Rides need some help," she called as we sped off.

They were in a small clearing, five of them. Max was lying on the ground bleeding with her eyes closed and shallow breathing. Nick was clearly in charge, ordering the rest of the kids around. But his eyes were wild with pain and his hands covered in Max's blood and I knew something was incredibly wrong. **(REALLY big understatement.)**

Nick looked up as we stepped into the clearing. His eyes tightened and frown deepened into a scowl. He wasn't happy.

"Nick, you need help," I began, walking towards them. Max's blood glinted red in the setting sun as I ignored the smell. He shook his head but I could see it in his eyes that he had given up before we had come. "Carlisle is a doctor. He can look at her." Nick looked me in the eyes and said the most peculiar thing.

"Angel, scan them for threats. I'm not going anywhere with an Itex employee." The little blonde girl nodded and closed her eyes. I could feel little pokes and jabs in my head as she examined me, looking at my past. She suddenly withdrew and said loudly, "If you eat one of us, we'll just report you. And don't doubt that we can get away." Nick looked at the girl and she nodded sharply. Max was barely hanging on, her breathing almost nonexistent.

"We'll meet you at your home in two minutes. Big white mansion?" Nick asked. I nodded. "Why don't I take her? It'll be faster."Nick shook his head, "You'd be surprised."

**::Fang's POV::**

Max. Stupid beautiful Max. And now she was dying in my arms.

Angel and Gazzy were crying. Nudge and Iggy were holding each other. And Max, my Max, was almost gone. "Take care…of the Flock…Fang. I love…you." I heard her whisper before she closed her eyes.

It took all of my control not to scream and yell right then.

And then the Cullens showed up, offering a doctor and a place to stay for a while. As soon as the mysterious strangers had left, we had spread our wings and taken off, landing in the forest by the mansion. Carlisle and the strange Edward were there waiting for us. The doctor directed me to a bed upstairs to examine the wound. I followed then just sat in the chair next to Max, knowing that Carlisle would soon be confused by her vital signs.

"We need to get the bullet out before it becomes any worse, but the opening is small and I don't want to cause her any more pain…"

"Tiffany can get it out," I said quietly, standing up and walking to the doorway. The rest of the Flock was huddled outside the door, eyes wide and scared. "Can you try to get the bullet out, Nudge?" She nodded and made her way inside, wincing as she saw Max lying there. Carlisle looked at her questionably but stepped back and let her work.

Nudge placed her hand an inch above the wound and closed her eyes, concentrating. The bullet shot up and hit her palm, making her wince but otherwise unharmed. "That's a good trick. I wish I could do that with some of my patients." Carlisle said, moving back over to Max. I blinked at him and snitched the deadly object from Nudge who wandered back out into the hallway. The doctor was acting like this was completely normal to have six strangers come in, one fatally wounded by a bullet for no apparent reason.

Strange crowd.

Max's breathing was stronger since the bullet was gone and her heat rate had quickened, matching my own. Even the redness around the opening in her chest was fading as she healed.

She was going to be alright. I almost jumped up and danced when I realized this. But, figuring that would be looked upon as rude, I stayed sitting.

Carlisle bandaged Max up and covered her with a blanket, smiling slightly. "Now," he said, "What about you, young man?"

"I'm fine." I said curtly. "We're all fine. We'd just like to leave as soon as we can." Dr. Carlisle nodded and stood. "You can call your family in now." He said before walking out the door.

Of course, as soon as he did, my family flooded in, surrounding Max's bed. "She looks better. Her breathing is even." said Gazzy, punching the air.

"I'm so glad I could get that bullet out. Now she can heal." Nudge smiled.

"I can hear her heart. And the wound doesn't feel infected." A huge grin spread across Iggy's face as he said it.

"Her thoughts are fine. She's not in a lot of pain." Angel had tears in her eyes.

She was going to be fine.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**And there you go! Alls terrible that ends well, is what I always say!!**

**But it's not over yet. It's just getting started.**

**Oh, and Mom took away the computer until 3 for not going to church. Pfft. *Sigh***

**TTYL**

**~*GrEy*~**


	9. The Cullens

**Thx for your patience! It's like, exactly 3 as I write this. Seriously, I was counting down the minutes. And I'm on Eastern Time so I had to wait a little longer than some of you. But I'm back with four new peacock feathers and a lucky bamboo plant so HI.**

**Thanks for all the reviews! I love you guys!**

**I'm going to be boring today: Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Maximum Ride or Twilight Saga characters.**

**ONWARD!**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

_Chapter Nine_

**::Max's POV::**

The smell of bacon and eggs hit my nose as I regained consciousness. My chest ached but I felt fine other than that. I'd had worse.

I slowly sat up, wincing as I troubled my wound. My hand found the small painful hole that had almost cost me my life and rubbed it gently, remembering the pain and ignoring it. Pain was just a message. You didn't have to check your messages.

My feet swung over and hit the floor, supporting me as I walked out of the room and down the hallway. The walls opened into a grand staircase leading down into a large living room. My Flock was there with the Cullens, politely keeping their distance. Angel was quietly crying into Fang's arms. I smirked as I saw him comforting her.

"You've really got this whole Mom thing down, don't you Fang?" I called from the top of the stairs. Twelve head swiveled in my direction and three loud squeals were heard as Angel, Gazzy, and Nudge charged me. I held them close and rubbed their backs, comforting their dry tears. Iggy and Fang were smiling brightly.

Fang.

I gently pulled the kids off and almost ran down the stairs into Fang's arms. Our lips met for a good minute before we broke away, foreheads touching. "Don't even scare me like that again," he whispered. "Promise," I said, hugging him tight.

"Awwww!" Angel and Nudge cheered. Gasman and Iggy were still grinning ear to ear. Fang and I pulled away and glared at them.

"So, Max, I see you've healed quickly." I spun around to face Dr. Carlisle and his family. I had been oblivious to them during the whole Flock reunion thing. "Thank you for your help, but if you don't mind, we would like to be on our way." I said politely, scanning their faces.

"I'm sorry, Max, but we would like to ask some questions." Edward began, looking me in the eye. _Careful, Max. They have a secret._ Angel thought."We'll stay if you tell us your secret." The Cullens shifted uneasily, glancing side to side. "Or Ariel can tell it for you." You need to know all of your options.

"They're vampires, Max." Angel's clear voice rang through the room, "But they don't drink human blood. They drink from animals. And they think we smell like birds." We bird-kids laughed at that. They got one right so far. "Alright Carlisle, what's your question?"

"Who are you guys?" Carlisle.

"I'm Max and this is Nick, Jeff, Tiffany, Zephyr, and Ariel."

"And who are you really?" Fang and I exchanged a look. He gave the tiniest nod. "Max, Fang, Iggy, the Gasman, and Angel." Emmett piped up from the couch, "Why's he called the Gasman?" Iggy sniggered, "Stay here long enough and you might find out."

"Next question."

"What attacked you and shot Max?" Esme. Fang answered for me, "We call them Flyboys. They're robots designed to destroy."

"Why were they after you?" It was silent. "Well, technically, we don't exist." Esme smiled sympathetically at us. I almost socked her in the nose.

"And why would you not exist?" Edward. I smiled wickedly. "Why don't you figure that one out for yourselves. Oh, and no more sneaking around our house at night. Alice, Emmett, Edward…" The three Cullens grinned sheepishly back at us.

"How did Angel know our secret?" Rosalie.

"I can read minds. And control them." Angel smiled at the shocked Rosalie.

"What other powers do you have?" Emmett.

"Fang can turn invisible; Iggy and cook and make bombs; Angel can read minds, control minds, and change what she looks like; I can attract metal and control where it goes; and Max can fly at super speed…wait, oops…" Nudge looked at me. I glared.

"What's this about flying?"

"Figure it out."

The Cullens looked at us, clearly frustrated with our answers. I could feel Edward's probing fingers trying to get into our heads but I just shoved him out, smirking at his face.

"See you tomorrow!" I called as my Flock and I walked out the front door.

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

**And there you go. Chapter Ten is coming out soon. I can't post this right now as I'm typing this because my internet is acting up. But I'm starting on ten right after this. Hope you enjoyed this.**

**R&R = A perfect pass to Perfect North Slopes. (I wish! Then you could go with me! I got one this year on discount cuz I got it before Nov. 4. But I need rentals.)**

**Love ya'!**

**~*GrEy*~**


	10. Questions

**Hey guys! Of course, thanks for all the reviews, but also thanks for all the visitors. Only half of you review and most of them are by the same people so this chapter goes out to everyone that reads my story, not just the reviewers (though reviews are still REALLY nice!).**

**Yo, **ep123 **(I think)? Here's your Bella POV.**

**Internet's still acting up. I'll post as soon as I can.**

**MEH. Here's your Disclaimer: I honest to goodness do not own any of the MR or TS charries. Really.**

**ONWARD!**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

_Chapter Ten_

**::Max's POV::**

It was fun to play with the Cullen's minds like that. Though part of me worried that they would find out our secret. At lest we knew theirs and could use it for blackmail.

It was dark by the time we got home so I tucked in the little ones. Nudge and Angel we grinning as I walked in, like they knew something I didn't. "No tricks guys." I warned them. They just continued to grin and snuggled into their blankets. Really, I was happy they were actually plotting something. It meant that they felt safe and secure.

Iggy and the Gasman were the same way: happy and giggly. They wouldn't let me look in their side tables (I was suspecting something of the bomb variety). Gazzy hugged me good night and I walked out of the room.

Fang was downstairs just like always. And he held me tight, just like always. But this time we were both smiling and laughing and enjoying ourselves as we thought of the day ahead.

**::Bella's POV::**

Edward and I tucked in Nessie before heading back to the main house. I kept thinking about the Rides. They were all skin and bone with a sharp wit as well as tongue. I couldn't help but feel sorry for them. I mean, I live in a picture perfect home with my daughter, husband, and family. All the family the Rides have are themselves. At least they live together.

Now that we had our secret out in the open, we were trying to crack open theirs. They could heal quickly and didn't exist according to the government (we had checked). Alice couldn't see them and they knew how to keep Edward out of their heads. They all had powers of some sort. And Nudge said that Max could _fly._ Max had glared at her for saying it which means it was probably true.

The only question was: what were they? Superheroes? No, definitely not. What would require the government to think that they didn't exist? If they were dead? It was a possibility. But why would they supposedly be dead? Were they put aside as a blue baby? But the chances of the doctor mistaking that were slim. What if the doctor was in on it? Maybe. But, what would they be in on? Something illegal?

My family and I spent the rest of our time discussing this matter as the night wore on.

**::Max's POV::**

Wake up: check.

Breakfast: check.

Get to school: check.

Morning classes: check.

Lunch:

Fang, Iggy, and I walked into cafeteria and grabbed our food, making our way over to our table. Nudge ran up to us with two trays and the Cullens who were staring at us and the amount of food we had bought. "High metabolism," I murmured before digging in.

Turns out vampires don't eat, so we had their lunches too. Over food, we talked. "So, a high metabolism, huh?" Emmett asked. I nodded, "Yep. We need about 3000 calories a day." He whistled as Edward continued the conversation. "Where do you come from?"

"Born and raised in Death Valley," Fang muttered, half of his pizza in his mouth. "Don't talk with your mouth full," I scolded. He swallowed and grinned. "Is there any reason why you would be considered illegal?" Bella asked. I raised an eyebrow and talked in a low whisper. "You're vampires, aren't you? Use your eyes and your brain. That's all you need to figure us out."

This secret thing is fun!

Gym was _so_ boring today. It was just weight lifting. Fang and I were pulling twenty and thirty pound weights with Edward and Bella. Don't want to seem _too_ strong.

Then there was Biology. Yesterday was just an introduction to the course and was all bookwork; really stupid. All Fang, Iggy, and I had to do was pass out books. Today we would actually be doing something.

Mr. Brunner was writing something on the blackboard when we walked in. He turned, "Ah, the Rides. Yes, today we will be studying hybrids."

GAH. Why me?!

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

**Haha!**

**Victory is mine! I have finished two chapters in an hour! Only thing is its 7:30 and I need to be in bed by 9. (Getting up at 6 tomorrow!).**

**In case you're wondering, blue babies are children that are suffocated when they are birthed. It's like a stillborn.**

**And I'm really sorry about the internet. It'll be up soon (I hope!).**

**And I won't be updating that much over the week. I'll try, I really will, but I have a church thing on Wednesday, a piano thing on Thursday, and I'm babysitting on Friday from 6 to 1. Over the weekend, definitely! I'll try to get a chapter out every day, but bare with me here.**

**R&R = a well meaning hug? A really cool pencil? Five bazillion dollars?**

**Love ya'!**

**~*GrEy*~ **


	11. The study of hybrids

**Hey! Chapter 11 here! Woot! I never thought I'd get this far! Love you guys!**

**Sorry I can't pull another all-nighter. I got school tomorrow!**

**And without further adieu, I now present the eleventh and not-so-final installment of BBWP! (Sorry. I'm reading HP7.) :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE mr OR ts CHARACTERS. REALLY.**

**OnWaRd!**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

_Chapter Eleven_

**::Max's POV::**

Gah! Stupid Biology! Why did we have to do this again? Please enlighten me.

Fang tensed next to me as we heard the subject we would be studying under DNA: hybrids—a very touchy subject for us of the human-avian species.

Students started to roll in, filling up the seats. Bella smiled at me then glanced at the board and back to my nervous smile. She gave me the _what's-your-problem?_ face. I looked at the board and back at her, giving her my best _Help-me!_ Glance. She nodded as class started.

"So class, today we will be studying hybrids. Can anyone give me an example?" A few people raised their hands. "Yes, Josie?"

"A mixture between two different types of plants," Josie said, giving us a curious glance before taking notes on the new addition to the board. Mr. Brunner put down his piece of chalk, "What is another example? Come on, some new hands…ah, Alex."

"Animal hybrids," he said simply. "Yes, that is correct, Alex. Good job. Now, there's one more type of hybrid. It doesn't have anything to do with plants, its…George?"

"Human-animal hybrids?"

"Yes, correct. Those are the three types of hybrids. Now, who can name a plant hybrid? George?"

"Tangerines."

"Yes. An animal hybrid?"

"A doodle? You know, like the dog?"

"Yes! Mixed breeds can be considered hybrids. Now the human-animal hybrid is almost impossible and definitely illegal since it is considered inhumane." Yes, I could agree with that. Growing up in a cage for the first part of your life isn't exactly kind and caring.

Mr. Brunner turned to us. "So, Rides, give us an example of a human hybrid."

"Human-wolf combination," Fang said quickly. I glanced at him. He glanced at me. Someone raised their hand. "Sir, you said human hybrids are illegal. Has anyone ever been arrested for it?" Mr. Brunner glanced at us, giving us the stage. Iggy nodded slowly. "Ter Bortcht. Arrested about eight years ago for illegal DNA testing on children and for kidnapping babies out hospitals for his experiments without legal signatures of the parents." A few kids gave low whistles as talking started up. "Did I say anything?" Iggy whispered. Fang and I shook our heads. "You were fine," I reassured him, patting his arm.

Bella and Edward were looking at us strangely; like we had suddenly turned green (I really wouldn't be surprised). But I still couldn't help wondering what was going on inside their heads.

**::Bella's POV::**

I had figured it out. They were so strong and athletic because they were genetically enhanced by this ter Botch guy. The obviously had no parents because they had been stolen away when they were born. They know so much about genetics because they really had grown up around it—in a science lab. Fang had said they had been raised in Death Valley, so….

They only thing was, what were their genes mixed with? They had known so much about avian DNA….

They were birds.

**::??'s POV::**

The troops were ready. The robotic killers lined up in rows, facing the small building in front of them. They could easily see the three experiments through the glass, shifting nervously. For a brief second, I felt fear that they had spotted us, but it passed and a wave of excitement caught on as the chase began.

**::Max's POV::**

The class had their heads bent over their work, studying little Petri dishes like they were the most interesting things on Earth.

I was cleaning the whiteboard with a cloth and a weird little spray bottle. Fang and Iggy were out in the hall hanging posters up for the big science fair a month from now.

That was when the windows imploded, glass raining down on the students, and Flyboys swarmed the school.

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

**This whole suspense thing is fun!**

**I'm SOOOO incredibly sorry about the loooonnng wait!!! Omigosh, I'm about to just chuck my computer out the window! It's being sooooo stupid! The fricken' internet won't load! GAH!**

***Sigh* I need anger management.**

**But I love you and I will keep writing! And banging my fist on the screen! (Will that help? IDK…)**

**Sorry!**

**Love ya'!**

**~*GrEy*~**


	12. The best chance we have

**Hey! I'll be brief and quick to the point!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Maximum Ride or Twilight Saga characters. Really.**

**ONWARD!**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

_Chapter Twelve_

**::Max's POV::**

I was slammed against the wall with the force of the blow the Flyboy had just dealt me. Glass was flying everywhere, cutting skin and drawing blood. _We weren't safe. We were never safe._

I swung a punch and slammed my foot into the spine of another fending robot. Fang and Iggy had rushed into the room to see what was going on when I was caught around the neck and slammed into the wall behind me, my breath leaving in a woosh.

A Flyboy blocked the door from anymore escaping students who were quivering in a corner (the Cullens had mysteriously disappeared…), Mr. Brunner standing in front of them protectively. "What's going on?" he asked, his voice shaking. It had all gone deathly quiet. Iggy and Fang were staring at me who was currently pinned against the wall (in case you had forgotten).

"_What's going on?!"_ Mr. Brunner repeated loudly. I winced as a fist met my stomach, kneeling over. "You're here for us. Let them go." I hissed. I stood and punched the Flyboy across the face, tore its head off, and threw the newly decapitated ball of wires at another, making it collapse.

"I would recommend getting the kids out of here," Fang yelled as we charged out the door. Nudge was already waiting for us at the front of the school, kids swarming around us. "Run! To the forest!" She nodded as we darted out into the parking lot. Cars were honking and squealing in the rush to leave the buildings. Friends were riding with friends, screaming across the parking lot.

Angel and Gazzy were in the first layer of trees and joined us as we scampered to the clearing to take off. Angel had tears streaking down her face and Gasman's cheeks were flushed with anger. Iggy's eyes were hard and cold. Fang was just Fang, his emotions pulled inside himself so that he could fight no matter what. It struck me how strong my Flock was, how ready they were, and how used to this they were.

I stopped running and turned to face the flow of Flyboys coming towards us. Fang and the Flock had already taken off and were circling above. Fang was diving towards me, a worried expression on his face. Anger built up in me, threatening to blow. I closed my eyes.

_These _idiots_ were _always_ after us, destroying our _life_ and ruining our chance of normality. They _hurt_ us and therefore they needed to _stop_ and _go away!

My eyes shot open and I flung out my hands, shooting out flames that engulfed the robots surrounding me. The fire ate at the fake flesh and metal stubs of arms and legs. Fang landed behind me, a sad look on his face. His arms engulfed me, extinguishing my anger and flame. "It's okay," he whispered in my ear, "We're all okay." I nodded slowly as he held me tight, his head resting on the top of mine. The Flock landed and surrounded me. "Hey, do you think you could light our matches like that?" Iggy asked deviously. "Don't get Max mad…" Gazzy muttered. I grinned at my idiot family and hugged them, the smell of singed fur still in the air.

"We need to leave," I murmured. My Flock nodded loyally. I scooped up Angel and turned to the viewers on the sidelines that had just appeared.

"You can stay at our place!" Alice squealed as she ran towards us, appearing out of thin air. Edward and Bella came next with Emmett and Rosalie. They all nodded. I turned to my Flock. "Well?" I asked. Four heads nodded franticly. Fang just looked at me. I shrugged, "Sure." Whoops and cheers erupted around me.

"So, we've figured you out." Bella said slowly. I turned to her. "Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah. You're human-avian hybrids."

"Dang. You guys are good."

"Why, thank you."

Everyone erupted in smiles. "So, what's our secret?" Emmett asked curiously. I raised an eyebrow. "You really think I'm going to tell you?" The Flock chuckled. "But, I'll take pity on you. You'll find out in the next hour. We'll meet you at your place." Everyone nodded.

The Cullens left the clearing after a few glares from some Flock members. We spread our wings and took off.

The air was cold and crisp but we were used to it by now and flew on. A small amount of sunbeams shot through the clouds, warming our feathers and kept us going.

The big white mansion on the hill stuck out in all the green and we landed to the gasps of the Cullens who were gathered on the front porch. Alice squealed and ran to us, taking in our variety of feathers. After a nod from me, she stroked my wing, feeling the silky smoothness of my feathers. Carlisle and Esme were standing looking at us, taking it in. The rest of their family was surrounding us with oooos and ahhhhs.

After a while (and after we got hungry), we headed in. The small amount of sunlight was covered by grey storm clouds and I couldn't help but hope that this was for the best.

It was the best chance we had.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**TADA!**

**Internet's back up and running (thankfully) and I'm back in business. Chapter 13 will (hopefully) be squeezed in tomorrow. **

**Love ya'!**

**~*GrEy*~**


	13. Alice's big idea

**Hey! Just gonna reply to some comments:**

**Sorry, **Sadistic-angel.** I just needed to find a way to show how angry she was. And I DON'T want to get eaten by flesh eating ninja rabbits, thank you very much.**

**I know, I know **maxride333, **but I just love cliffhangers **_**so much!**_** It makes you guys read!**

***grins hugely* Thanksies, **blackberry01. **I try.**

**And thanks for pointing that out, **bookluvrxoxo.** That, I'm afraid, is an author mistake. Just ignore it! **

**And thanks to the rest of you too! Let's try to get it up to 130 reviews, k'?**

**AND I'm INCREDIBLY SORRY WITH THE WAIT! I HAD A SMALL CASE OF WRITER'S BLOCK (AND ANOYING INTERNETNESS). SOOOOOORRRRRYYY!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the MR or TS characters. If anyone, the fans do. Seriously, I know people who can quote both books word for word.**

**ONWARD!**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

_Chapter Thirteen_

**::Max's POV::  
**

The Cullens weren't that bad—once you got past the whole 'I've come to suck your blood!' thing. But anyways, right now I'm sitting in 'my room' on my 'nice safe bed' that's 'quiet and peaceful'.

Yeah right.

I had my iPod in blasting in my ears. The song was catchy and I found myself singing along.

_Superstar  
Where you from, how's it going?  
I know you  
Got a clue, what you doing?_

You can play brand new to  
All the other chicks out here  
But I know what you are  
What you are, baby

Fang walked into the room to find me grinning and shaking my hair around my head. I walked up to him, still smiling.

_Look at you  
Gettin' more than just a re-up  
Baby you  
Got all the puppets with their strings up_

Fakin' like a good one  
But I call 'em like I see 'em  
I know what you are  
What you are, baby

He grinned with me and twirled me as I spun out of the room, acting along with the song.

_Womanizer, woman-womanizer  
You're a womanizer  
Oh, womanizer, oh  
You're a womanizer, baby_

You, you, you are  
You, you, you are  
Womanizer, womanizer  
Womanizer

Boy don't try to front, uh, I  
Know just, just, what you are, ah, ah  
Boy don't try to front, uh, I  
Know just, just, what you are, ah, ah

You got me going  
You're oh so charming  
But I can't do it  
You womanizer

_Boy don't try to front, uh, I  
Know just, just, what you are, ah, ah  
Boy don't try to front, uh, I  
Know just, just, what you are, ah, ah_

You say I'm crazy  
I got you crazy  
You're nothing but a  
Womanizer

We were on the stairs now. My iPod was blasting out of the house speakers I had plugged it into. The rest of the Flock was watching us with excited looks on their faces, dancing along.

_Daddy-O  
You got the swagger of a champion  
Too bad for you  
You just can't find the right companion_

I guess when you have one too many  
Makes it hard, it could be easy  
Who you are  
That's just who you are, baby

Lollipop  
Must mistake me, you're the sucker  
To think that I  
Would be a victim, not another

Say it, play it, how you wanna?  
But no way I'm ever gonna  
Fall for you  
Never you, baby

The Cullens were watching as well as we twirled down the stairs, playing with our abilities to balance and our natural grace.

_Womanizer, woman-womanizer  
You're a womanizer  
Oh, womanizer, oh  
You're a womanizer, baby_

You, you, you are  
You, you, you are  
Womanizer, womanizer  
Womanizer

Boy don't try to front, uh, I  
Know just, just, what you are, ah, ah  
Boy don't try to front, uh, I  
Know just, just, what you are, ah, ah

You got me going  
You're oh so charming  
But I can't do it  
You womanizer

Everyone was grinning hugely as we showed off with our intricate moves and twirls. Fang was smirking at me but I just shoved him out of our pattern, making him stumble. Everyone laughed, making him storm up to me (faking it, of course).

_Boy don't try to front, uh, I  
Know just, just, what you are, ah, ah  
Boy don't try to front, uh, I  
Know just, just, what you are, ah, ah_

You say I'm crazy  
I got you crazy  
You're nothing but a  
Womanizer

Maybe if  
We both lived in a  
Different world

It would be all good  
And maybe I could be your girl  
But I can't  
'Cause we don't

I play shoved him as he caught me around the waist and dipped me backwards.

_Womanizer, woman-womanizer  
You're a womanizer  
Oh, womanizer, oh  
You're a womanizer, baby_

You, you, you are  
You, you, you are  
Womanizer, womanizer  
Womanizer

Boy don't try to front, uh, I  
Know just, just, what you are, ah, ah  
Boy don't try to front, uh, I  
Know just, just, what you are, ah, ah

You got me going  
You're oh so charming  
But I can't do it  
You womanizer

Our intricate dance got faster and faster, weaving and spinning and flipping.

_Boy don't try to front, uh, I  
Know just, just, what you are, ah, ah  
Boy don't try to front, uh, I  
Know just, just, what you are, ah, ah_

You say I'm crazy  
I got you crazy  
You're nothing but a  
Womanizer

Boy don't try to front, uh, I  
Know just, just, what you are, ah, ah  
Boy don't try to front, uh, I  
Know just, just, what you are, ah, ah

Womanizer, woman-womanizer  
You're a womanizer  
Oh, womanizer, oh  
You're a womanizer, baby.

We ended with my hands on his chest, his arms around me, our faces barely centimeters from each other. He was so tempting…. The Cullens and the Flock burst out in laughter and applause. We backed away and glanced around, not realizing that they had been watching. I giggled to myself, glancing at Fang. He was smirking, giving me the _they're-never-going-to-let-this-go_ look. I nodded slightly. His smirk just widened.

"Oh. My. Gosh. You guys were soooo good!! Oh, you have to do another one!!"

"Can you do the Constipation song?"

"God, no, Gazzy! How 'bout Love Song by Taylor Swift?"

"NO. Heck no. Seriously."

Alice and Rosalie were whispering (Emmett was listening in). I watched as they stopped and walked over to us. "Hey," Alice said, "I have a proposition for you. We're holding a party for our school for the Fall Ball. And we need a band…or more, a couple of singers, say a boy and a girl?" My eyes widened until I thought they were going to fall out onto their plush carpet. Fang was looking at her like she was crazy.

"Yeah, like that's going to happen." I muttered. Fang nodded vigiorously.

"Aw, come on, Max!" Angel whined. Nudge joined in, "Yeah, come on!" I looked the other way, knowing what they were doing. But one glance wouldn't hurt, right?

Ah! They got me…. "Fine, one song. Then we're off stage. Remember the Flyboy attack, though? Aren't they going to recognize us?" Fang was staring at me in horror as Alice grinned evily.

"Don't worry. Bella doesn't call me a shopping addict for nothing. I have a plan."

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

**Ah, Alice…**

**My science teacher read the Twilight Saga (I saw him at the BD release party. Freaky huh?) and I asked him which team he was on—Jacob or Edward (EDWARD!). He said he thinks Bella should go gay and marry Alice. Seriously. I don't lie (unless I'm trying to meet a deadline.).**

**I just laughed and looked at him like he was crazy and skipped off to Health. *sigh* stupid school.**

**But anyways, I'm incredibly sorry for the long wait. I was writing a oneshot and my internet is being screwy so my apologies. **

**Hey, what do you think about a HPMR story called Wand, Wizards, and Terrible Blizzards? Tell me!**

**Click the button. It's doesn't bite. (At least, I hope so…)**

**Love ya'!**

**~*GrEy*~**


	14. The fall ball

**Hey! Okay, comments:**

**Sorry **Nathaniel773 **and **xDarklightx**! I know the last one wasn't much of a chapter but I felt bad for not updating in a while and wanted to get something out. I'll try to put the Flock back in their normal personalities in this one.**

crying over death**: I'm going to try a HP/MR. I need four more people to tell me it would be a good idea though. I have the basic first chapter done but I need to revise it.**

goldenrose37**: I know, right?! :)**

**Promisely promise that this chapter won't be all songs. Pinky swear.**

**Disclaimer: Last time I checked, my last name wasn't Patterson or Meyer, therefore, I don't own any of the MR or TS characters. *sigh* sadness…**

**ONWARD!**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

_Chapter Fourteen_

**::Max's POV::**

Oh, _crap._ What the _h_ did I get myself into?!

After our little performance, Fang clamed up and settled for glaring at a wall. But Alice kidnapped us and hauled us up to her bedroom.

"So this is what a shopaholic's closet looks like," I whispered, glancing around at the huge larger-than-life space completely dedicated to Alice's 'fashion workshop'. I could see Fang slowing backing up, motioning me to be quiet. I looked away, trying not to smile. But it suddenly became not so hard—in fact, it was downright easy: Alice had just come out of a pile of organized chaos with a clump of clothes in her rock hard arms.

"Try these on!" Alice squealed.

"Uh uh. No way are you going to get me in these." I said, holding up an incredibly short plaid skirt. Alice clapped her hands, "Oh, hey, thanks for finding that! Here, you keep that and…" she rummaged around in the racks "…this!"

"No."

"But you're going to."

"Uh UH. No WAY. Alice? Alice?! Ali— GAH! Hey! This is SO unfair."

I was shoved into a wall and locked in a dark room with Alice. She started pulling my shirt off and shoved me into the _way_ too revealing top with the incredibly short skirt. "NO ALICE!" I yelped as she pulled me back out of the room.

Fang stared at me in shock. The blouse had rolled up sleeves and the top three buttons were undone showing off the red camisole underneath it and quite a bit of cleavage. The skirt barely covered my butt let alone anything else. "I like it," Fang said, eyeing me. I slapped him before I was dragged away by a squealing Alice.

"Shoes!" Alice cooed, grabbing a pair of Mary Jane's and stockings. I reluctantly put them on and glanced at one of the many mirrors. The socks came up to mid thigh and actually looked really good with the clunky Jane's. Ugh.

Alice charged out of the 'shoe room' and I grinned devilishly: it was Fang's turn. **(GAHAHAHA!)**

After hair, make-up, and a short lesson on how to walk in our new outfits, we were ready.

I had my hair up in two messy pig-tails; my hair dyed a deep brown/black with red and pink streaks. Fang had on a pair of black school pants and a short-sleeved button-up. His hair had been dyed blue and purple, his color scheme clashing with mine. Both of us looked like high school rebels to the _EXTREAM._

"Godammit, Fang! Why didn't you stop me from making this stupid promise?!"

"I'm only second in command."

"Your opinion counts!"

"Like you would have listened."

"That is _so_ not true."

"Mmmhmm…"

"I hate you."

We progressed down the grand staircase and met by a five minute squealing fit in which neither Fang or I joined. We just stood there, every so often glancing at each other, until they calmed down enough to actually let us move. Alice and Rosalie (once again, Emmett listening in—he really acts like a girl sometimes) were standing shoulder to shoulder, discussing car arrangements.

We were performing in the school gym since it was the only space big enough (besides the Cullens' house) and because it had a stage for yours truly.

"Can we go now?" I called, bouncing from foot to foot. Fang grabbed my hand and made gentle movements with his thumb. Edward ghosted down the stairs with the rest of the families and we headed to the school.

The parking lot was packed. We had a hard time getting a spot and we were two hours early. Sheesh.

Nudge and Alice had dressed up the rest of the Flock so that they could make it into the dance and not be recognized since Nudge is now Alice's proclaimed assistant in shopaholic related crimes. If you gave them a credit card—beware: there're a force to be reckoned with.

We shuffled inside and helped set up the stage which took about an hour and a half. Fang and I were hanging out in the shoot, waiting out the thirty minutes. "So we know what we're going to sing?"

"Check."

"Disguises?"

"Check."

"Emergency backpacks that hold every single little thing that we could possibly need to save the world?"

"I don't think even the military has that one, Max. Take a chill pill." I shot him a look, "Don't tell me you're not freaking out about this too."

"Are you kidding me? I'm in silent hysterics. I can't believe we agreed to do this."

"Well, that makes two of us." We sighed at the same time and looked at opposite walls. Fang glanced at his wrist watch. "Five minutes."

I could see people walking in and getting food, waiting for the show to start. The stage lights dimmed and a tall stocky woman walked out to the microphones. "Good evening, everyone! I'm so glad to see your smiling faces again so soon. Please, no spiking the punch or smoking in the school. You should know that. But now, without further adieu, I present the Devilish Duo!" Not my name preference, but this was a onetime kind of thing anyways.

Fang and I walked onstage, faking huge grins like we were having the time of our lives—didn't want to disappoint the kids. We sang and danced like we had before, playing off our natural abilities. The audience ate it up. I must say, _Fighter_ and_ Behind These Hazel Eyes_ were my favorite. Fang sang _Heels Over Head_ and _Light up the Sky_. We sang a few others like _Drops of Jupiter_ and _Miss Independent._ _So What_ was pretty good too.

Everyone was dancing along to the beat, looking like they were having fun. _I really hope we're getting paid for this_, I thought, glancing around. The band hit the last note of _Girlfriend_ and Fang and I bowed to roars and cheers. Fang smirked at me—my hair was a total mess, my outfit was itchy and sweaty. I glanced at him and smirked back—he looked to be in the same state as me.

I picked out the Cullens and the Flock cheering along with the rest of the crowd. Angel's face suddenly contorted into pain and a shrill scream came through her lips as every light in the town went out.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**Yippee! The fourteenth chapter!**

**Okay, so….**

_Fighter_—**Christina Aguilera**

_Behind These Hazel Eyes—_**Kelly Clarkson**

_Heels Over Head—_**Boys like Girls**

_Light up the Sky—_**Yellowcard**

_Drops of Jupiter—_**Train**

_Miss Independent—_**Kelly Clarkson**

_So What—_**Pink**

_Girlfriend—_**Avril Lavange**

…**and there you go! That's all of the songs in the order that I said them in the story. Every one of them is on my playlist cuz I love them all. **_Drops of Jupiter_** is my favorite, though, so…**

**Chapter Fifteen: possibly this weekend since it's the weekend…**

**And right now I'm planning a skiing trip for tomorrow (with five other people that I **_**really**_** don't want to go skiing with since I can't be in the same room with them for more than five minutes without having a strange urge to rip their throats out…ouch.)**

**Oh well. I like snow.**

**Love ya'!**

**~*GrEy*~**


	15. Like a ton of bricks

**Okay, I've figured it out! The internet doesn't work after 6pm and I don't know why! So, I have five minutes from right……now until I have to go babysit my neighbors so I'll type fast and try to fix the internet problem. Huh.**

Leo**, you freak me out and I love you for it since you're just like me!! (And you sooooo copied my avatar. But Extras **_**is**_** good so… you owe me a non-virtual hug. Meet me in 7-2 ASAP!) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own our blood sucking or air current surfing friends. Well, except for someone you'll meet later in here.**

**ONWARD!**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

_Chapter Fifteen_

**::Max's POV::**

Everything erupted into total chaos. People were screaming like crazy banshees and scrambling to get out. I could see (with our awesome night vision) the Cullens and the rest of the Flock run on stage. I picked up Angel and held her to me as she shook. Iggy had Gazzy and Fang had me.

Fang's hand curled around mine as we sprinted for the doors, shoving people out of the way. A low thrumming noise was coming from outside of the building and behind the stage, scaring people even more.

They were coming.

A strong robotic arm wrapped itself around my torso, pulling me back. "Fang!" I yelped in surprise, struggling in my captor's grip. He ran at me but was pulled back by another Flyboy. I thrust Angel out of my arms as my limbs were pulled behind me, tying my arms and legs. A strong rope went around my chest for my wings. "Max!" Alice yelled from across the room and started squashing Flyboys with the rest of the Cullens.

Bella and Emse had fire in their eyes as they fought; Edward and Carlisle were back to back; Rosalie and Renesmee were pulling and tearing, clawing whatever came too close; and Emmett was being his usual buff self—just pumped up a few notches. Iggy and Gazzy were flinging every bomb they had. Nudge and Angel were doing their tag-team routine. I almost smiled if it wasn't for the duck tape covering my mouth.

Fang was in the same situation as I was, struggling against his bonds in the arms of four Flyboys. They dragged us towards a big black van (MTV! Pimp their ride! They need it desperately!) . We were shoved in the back and I heard the engine start, drowning any hope we had of escaping.

I love life.

Fang and I shuffled closer together and I rested my head on his shoulder. He started humming some song I didn't know, but it was peaceful and I found myself falling asleep…

**::Edward's POV::**

They were gone. _Gone._ I couldn't hear the truck anymore, only the sobbing of Angel and her brother. I could tell Nudge and Iggy were both on the verge of tears, but they needed to be strong for their family.

Iggy took charge: "We need to save them, and fast. I know none of us want to go back, but would you rather risk them being _killed_ or just some scorched hands from setting off bombs?" A few faces perked up, a few eyes hardened. The Cullens were behind me, the Flock behind Iggy.

"Right, now, we need bombs. Gazzy and I will take care of that. Nudge, try to get maps and any security information. Angel, you're on lookout with Alice. We're coming out of this alive if we just think about it." Everyone nodded in acceptance of the dangerous plan.

"Let's roll."

**::Max's POV::**

I shot up straight but ended up being pulled down by heavy chains decorating my arms and legs. We were at the school, I knew that. And is a big antiseptic-y room from the looks of it. The chains obviously made me giggle. "Wow, I feel so dangerous," I muttered, setting off a muffled laugh and a quiet whimper. My head shot to the side, "Fang?"

"Over here, Max," he whispered. The whimpering got louder as I crawled over, the chains rattling across the linoleum.

Fang was sitting with his back against the wall and a little girl in his arms. "Like I said before, you certainly have this Mom thing down." He glared but stayed silent, cradling the girl back and forth. She must have been at least eight or nine, with long black hair straight as a board and big brown eyes that reminded me of…me…. Fang caught my look and nodded ever so slightly.

I had a sudden urge to protect this little child clinging to Fang. Kneeling in front of her, I started to talk, "Hey, I'm Max. I'm not going to hurt you, I promise. I was taken too. I'm related to Fang." The girl visibly relaxed and, unlatching a hand, stretched out an arm to touch my face. She jumped into my arms with an oof and snuggled in, asleep in an instant. Fang and I laughed lightly, both accurately aware of how much trouble we were.

"This is really bad," I whispered, stroking the girl's hair. "No sht, Sherlock," Fang whispered/yelled. I gave him an apologetic smile to get him to calm down. "What's her name?"

"She named herself. Apparently she's super smart like some of those freaky babies you were telling us about before. And she has wings." I drew in a sharp breath and touch her back, feeling the small bumps on each side of her spine. "No way," I whispered. Fang nodded sympathetically. "I know. But her name's Dalia. It means 'fate' and 'luck' in Lithuanian. Told you she was super smart," Fang said as my jaw dropped.

"Sheesh," I muttered, "and so young…" Fang enveloped me in a hug, holding me close as our chains jingled around us.

A soft wooshing noise brought us back and a thickly accented voice spoke up, "Vell vell vell. Max and Vang."

"Five bucks says it's ter Bortch," I whispered loud enough the doctor could hear it.

"How'd you know?" Fang asked sarcastically.

"I have gaydar," I said simply, cracking us both up. Dalia woke in my shaking arms and groaned. "Oh, I'm sorry darling. Shh, shh…go back to sleep…" I murmured lovingly, rocking her back and forth. Ter Bortch watched as I put her to sleep and turned to him, Fang slightly behind me, protecting us.  
"Well, Bortchy, you need something? Or are you staring at our rockin' outfits?" We were still wearing the clothes from the concert.

"No, I don't need anything. I came to tell you some…things you need to know. Do you see number 372, the one in your arms? Who does she look like?" ter Bortch looked at me expectantly.

"Uh, well, she has black hair like Fang's and eyes like mine and she has wings but I haven't seen those yet and…well…"

"Get her to wake up. Now." I glared at the doctor and gently shook Dalia. Her eyes snapped open and I set her on the floor. "Can I see your wings, sweetie?" I asked kindly. Dalia rolled her shoulders and showed off a pair of wings…that looked exactly like mine. Ter Bortch looked exasperated at my lack of enthusiasm and understanding. Slowly, my brain put the pieces together.

I grabbed Dalia and backed into Fang, looking at the man in confusion. "What?! This can't…she isn't…HOW?!"

Ter Bortch took a deep breath, "Max, Fang, you are 372's biological parents."

And of course _that_ went over like a ton of bricks.

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

**Oooooooo….Cliffie….**

**Hey, this is a shot-out to Leo-Sama because I love her stories (and her phone). Check out her taxlight story—it rocks!!**

**So incredibly sorry about the internet thing. And…sorry, it's too much…*le gasp*!**

**Oh, and **FANGANDEDWARDrockMYsoxLOL**? Dude, you have been named official spammer of WWTB! Congratulations! Please never do that again!**

**Jk, I love you all!**

**Like I said: Love ya'!**

**~*GrEy*~**


	16. Prayers

**Alrighty:**

**No, **goldenrose37**, they did not have Dalia when they were 12. I explain that during this chapter.**

Edward slept with Poison Akii**: Sorry if you're confuzzled. I don't like being confuzzled either. Read the next few pages and hopefully you'll be un-confuzzled. And thanks—Dalia will be a HUGE part in the climax so watch out! (And uh, my mom just saw your UN…)**

**Uh, **Leo Solaris**? Dude, you ran off my screen. Seriously. ********official spammer of BBWP! (for now…)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Max or her mutants and/or (HA) the Cullens. JP and SM do. Oh, well, Dalia's mine (and she rocks!!)**

**ONWARD!**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

_Chapter Sixteen_

**::Max's POV::**

You know when you've realized that the world has turned upside down and every little thing that you ever thought was set in stone was erased by some unknown force?

Yeah, I've been there.

Actually, I'm there right now.

Dalia was clutched in my arms, Fang holding me to him. "How is this even possible?" I asked ter Bortch, my eyes wide.

He cleared his throat, "Well, when you turned 10,** (Sorry to all of you that got confused about that! My mistake! And if you think that's too young, you're going to have to deal with it--sorry!!)** you began to be able to…reproduce. They took a sperm from Fang and an egg from Max and put them together. They gave the cell to another woman to give birth. Dalia has lived here since. She doesn't know you and we haven't told her anything about you."

Fang snorted, "Well that's just peachy." I couldn't help but giggle at the comment. Fang smiled down at me, lighting up the mood. _Thanks_, I said with my eyes. His smile just widened.

Ter Bortch eventually left after saying that she had the same eating habits as us and Fang's basic personality. Fang smirked to himself on the last one (he seems to be in a smiley mood though I don't know why. Maybe 'cause he just found out he has a _daughter?!_)

Dalia struggled to open her eyes, straining against sleep. I gently pressed my lips to her forehead and stroked her hair. "Whassup?" she mumbled. "Morning sunshine," I giggled, "Hey, we have some big news." Dalia waited for us to go on. "We're your parents." The little girl stared at us blankly, blinking slowly. She stretched out her wings. Fang and I mimicked her. When she saw mine, she slowly nodded and hugged me tight, reaching out and grabbing Fang's hand tightly. I held her so close it almost hurt, trying to protect her from all of the evil surrounding us.

We were a family now. I just prayed that we were going to be family for a very long time.

After a while—and by a while I mean like _a really looooong time_—someone came to talk to us. Well, actually, it was more a 'mental presence' than anything.

_Max!_

_Angel?!_

_I knew it was you! I knew it! Haha, Edward!_

_Uh, Angel? What are you doing here?_

_Saving your butt, of course. Anything we need to take into consideration?_

_Since when did you become so careful about rescue missions? Wait, ignore that. Uh, we have another little girl and she's __**definitely**__ coming with us. I explain later._

_Gotcha. We'll arrive in…Alice says in 523 seconds. Keep counting and move into a corner so you don't get blown to smithereens. _

_Okie-dokie. See you soon._

_Bye, Max._

Well, that was creepy. I glanced at Fang and motioned to the nearest corner. He followed me as we hunkered down to wait, humming to our little girl and marveling over the fact that _we_ were _parents._

510 seconds later, I whispered Fang the plan. He nodded sharply and counted with me: 3…2…1…_**BOOM!!**_

Good God! Iggy must have really focused on that one! The entire building shook with the force of the explosion and dust floated down from the ceiling…

"MAX!" Alice called franticly, running down the hallway. The door had been blown open by the blast and Fang and I scrambled out, Dalia clutched in my arms. The pixie-like girl shepherded us down the hall and to a huge opening in the roof. I laughed and gently chucked Dalia up to Rosalie and pulled myself up. Fang soon followed and the fifteen of us were standing on the roof laughing and hugging. Dalia got most of the attention even though I could tell she just wanted to sleep.

Gun shots were heard in the distance so we took off, Dalia swinging in between Fang and I. She was light enough for both of us to carry and she didn't have a fear of heights. If she fell, I would catch her too fast for her to see.

Angel and Nudge were gushing over Dalia like she was a five-million dollar shopping spree just waiting to happen (and she probably was). I could see the Cullens run through the trees from California to their home town of Forks. It was going to be a long flight and we were definitely tired but it was good to be home. I just hoped this peace would last.

Boy, did that prayer go unanswered.

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

**I've said this before and I'll say it again: I love cliffies!!**

**Not much to say here since I really need to go to bed but check out random people's usernames and stories. Then zoom around in their favorites to find the best fanfics! That's how I find mine.**

**Recommend me stories! I'll post them in the next chapter!**

**Love ya'!**

**~*GrEy*~**


	17. Flying lessons

**Okie-dokie:**

Edward SW Poison Akii**: GAHAHAHAHAHA!!! You should have seen her face!! Oh, good times…good times… Thanks for the laugh!!**

twilight-maximumride-cross**: Very observant! Congratulations! Let's just day the shock from the bomb was enough to damage the chains and break them off…**

dallascowboyscountrymusicfan**: Go reread chapter 16. I went back and fixed it best I can. Sorry if it doesn't help and sorry if you're a little disappointed. But I did ask for flames. Thanks for pointing that out!! **

**Uh, **FANGANDEDWARDroxMYsoxLOL**: Did you read chapter 15? Go back. Understand, I shall make you.**

Heart of Flaming Ice**: You're officially awesome, did you know that?! I lovelovelovelovelovelovelove your story (you REALLLLLY need to update it!!) and thanks for sticking with me till now. I've seen stories with 20 reviews and they have sixteen chapters too! You're helping build my empire!! WOOT!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the TS or MR characters except Dalia (cuz she's awesome and I have officially made a cool OC)**

**ONWARD! **

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

_Chapter Seventeen_

**::Dalia's POV::**

I swear, my heart was about to burst out of my chest.

I really had parents? Seriously? Like, real biological, DNA-related, winged-freaks-like-me parents?!

It was enough to send anyone into a frenzy but I just kept my mouth shut and tried to go to sleep. I was glad that Ma-_MOM_ and Dad could carry me to our house. I was tired from the labs and my legs hurt. Plus, I didn't know how to fly, so…

Dad was talking quietly to Mom about some people called the Cullens. I figured they were the pale people that came with the rest of my brothers and sisters. One of them—Angel I think—was practically bouncing up and down in the air, shooting glances at me every five seconds. The dark girl—Nudge?—beside her was obviously bugging her for details but Angel wouldn't spill. I made a mental note to ask Mom about it.

After a while Mom scooped me up into her arms and Dad shifted next to her, their wingtips touching. I could tell they were in love but they didn't want to show it. I think especially Mom because she has to take care of the rest of our family and doesn't want it to get in the way, make it a weakness, or she's just scared.

"Mom?" I mumbled up to her. She looked down and smiled hugely—probably at me calling her 'Mom'. "Yeah?" she asked. "Dad loves you very much and you love him very much and he's always going to take care of you and love isn't going to get in the way, so you don't have to be scared, okay?" Mom was speechless for a few moments while Dad cracked up next to us. Angel and Nudge were grinning ear to ear. Iggy and the Gasman were off somewhere playing tag in mid-flight and still managing to keep up.

"Uh, okay sweetie," Mom said, her voice strained. I laughed along with Dad until Mom shot him a look and he shut up. I just gave Mom a mid-air hug and snuggled into her arms.

~*~

We landed soon after I woke up in front of this HUGE white house/mansion. "This is our house?" I managed, my voice strangled. Mom laughed along with a pixie-like girl that had just appeared. I was momentarily distracted by the sound of tinkling bells before Mom spoke: "No, sweetie. This is the Cullen's home. We have a house too but we're trying to stay on the down low."

I nodded and jumped out of her arms, stretching. Angel ran up to Dad. "Can I tell them, Fang? Pleasepleaseplease? Come on! Edward already knows!"

"No, Angel. And I don't care if Edward knows. At least he has enough tact to not be all squeal-ish about it," Dad said, avoiding Angle's eyes. I knew what she was doing. Every little girl does it some time in her life—even mutant bird freaks like me. Mom walked over to the girl and pulled her into the house, saying, "We'll tell them _later_, when everyone has _calmed down_." I laughed softly to myself. This sibling thing was going to take some getting used to.

"You can say that again," a smooth voice said from behind me. I whirled and came face to face with a handsome bronze haired man with a lanky body and a half-smile plastered on his face. "Hello," I said stiffly, sounding at least three years older than I looked. "Well, well. You'll definitely get along well with Renesmee. She's in the same situation as you."

I looked at him, wondering if I could trust him. He seemed alright, but he was new and I wasn't so sure…. "It's okay. I'm Edward, a friend of your mom and dad," He said softly, obviously trying not to let it slip that Max and Fang were my parents. He must have been the Edward Angel was talking about. I nodded, cocking my head to get a better look at his face when the pixie girl stormed up to him.

"Edward! Just tell me already! It's _so_ not fair that we have two mind readers and neither of them will tell me who she is!!" she yelled in his ear. He shoved her away and stood from where he had crouched to talk to me. "Calm down, Alice," he said, "This is Dalia and a new member of the Flock. Max and Fang will tell us later."

Alice looked me over, "Well, do you like to shop? We need to go shopping. Maybe Nudge can help me pick out colors—she's best at that…and Iggy can tell us exactly what color your skin is so we can match it. Oooh, we need to take you to—"

"Alice! Don't swamp her!" Alice was interrupted be a brunette beauty walking up with another little girl holding her hand. Edward walked up to her and swiftly pecked her on the lips. "Bella, I would like you to meet Dalia," he said. Bella kneed down and looked me in the eye.

"Hmm...I like her. And I need to make sure Alice doesn't take her shopping. Though I can't argue with the fact that she needs new clothes…I know! Nessie, go take Dalia up to your room and show her your closet and your clothes. Aunt Alice would love it if you shared." Nessie—whom I presumed was the little girl—nodded and gestured for me to follow her.

Inside, the house was even bigger. Nessie suddenly stopped and grabbed my hand, making me jump, but a calming thought entered my head.

_**Hi.**_ I gasped but Nessie poked my shoulder and made me face her.

_**It's just me.**_ I looked at her. "You're doing that?" I asked. She nodded.

_**Yep.**_

"Awesome. I wish I could do that. The only thing I can do is—here, ask me a question."

_**What color will Aunt Alice's shirt be tomorrow? What's 5 to the 102**__**nd**__** power?**_

"Purple with a dash of silver and periwinkle; plus she'll have this really cool scarf thing around her neck and

_**That's way cool. Seriously. I watched her pick that out this morning.**_ I laughed. "No, it gets really annoying because sometimes you can't help but answer. Especially big things like how someone's going to die. Half of the scientists at the labs are going to get blown up by a failed experiment in three years."

_**Really? How do you know that?**_

"They asked me. They wanted to sell me to the FBI so that they could ask where their suspects are and if they're guilty or not. It only works if I'm asked a question. Half of the time I have no idea what I'm talking about."

_**Still pretty cool in my opinion.**_ I smiled at her and she led me up the stairs to what I presumed to be Alice's bedroom. Nessie just didn't seem like the person to have her entire room painted pink and purple.

The girl flung open the closet doors and I swear I almost fainted. The closet was almost as big as the bedroom itself. Nessie giggled at my expression and guided me to the back with a HUGE dresser. She pulled open a drawer and started throwing clothes at me.

_**What are your favorite colors?**_ She asked. "Uh, grey, purple, and black." Nessie sighed and shook her head. "You are so like Fang," she said in a beautiful bell toned voice.

"You can talk?!" My voice was unintentionally accusing. "Yeah," Nessie giggled. "But it's so much more fun not to." I laughed to and stripped out of the dingy nightgown I had been wearing. Mom and Dad were still in these weird rock outfits that I'm sure Alice would get them out of quickly.

Nessie helped me put on a cut pair of black jeans with purple and grey designs all over them. She also stuck me in a cute pink magenta cami with a purple shirt over top that showed it off; then topped it off with a cut zip-up hoodie with wings on the back.

"It's perfect! Like you knew I was coming!"

_**Well, Aunt Alice kind of guessed…**_

"Does this have something to do with freaky powers?"

_**Yep.**_

"I completely understand." And I did. It was kind of cool to relate to a non-mutant person, even though I knew they weren't human. Mom and Dad acted to weird around them. And Alice was _way_ too fast.

Nessie guided me back downstairs to the rest of our families. Angel, Nudge, and Alice squealed when they saw me and rushed over to pick through my outfit. "Nice job, Nessie!" Alice called across the room. Nessie gave a thumbs-up and sat down with Bella and Edward.

I made my way over to Mom and Dad to sit with them. Mom pulled me onto her lap and everyone quieted down, realizing something important was about to be announced. Angel was bouncing up and down in excitement; Nudge was looking from Mom to Dad to me in rapid succession; Gazzy and Iggy were sitting with Emmett and Jasper, quietly cracking jokes; Carlisle and Esme looked curious; Edward already knew; Bella and Nessie were smiling; and Rosalie was staring at me intently with this huge grin on her face that almost made me shrink back if it wasn't for how warm it was.

"Uh, guys, I think you know this is Dalia," Mom started. I waved slightly and was greeted by warm 'hello's. "Uh, she's our daughter." They were gonna be blunt with this one.

Well, let's describe faces:

Carlisle and Esme: Shock :O

Iggy, Emmett, Jasper, and Gazzy: Raised eyebrows :?

Rosalie, Nessie, and Alice: Huge smiles :D

Edward and Bella: Grins :)

Angel and Nudge: OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG!!!!! :DDDDDDD

I'm serious. They looked like that! Do you doubt me?

Accompanied with these faces came various sounds of the squealing, snorting, laughing, and giggling varieties. Looks like I'm famous. Woo.

"Okay, okay—uh, no Nudge, definitely not—calm down. Listen, can Fang, Dalia, and I leave for a little while? I want to teach her how to fly. As a _threesome_, Nudge." Mom said standing. I slid to the floor and stood with Dad. Everyone nodded as we walked outdoors.

The air was crisp and clear. Mom and Dad picked me up between them like before and took off into the clouds. I whooped and yelled with joy as the thrill of flying came over me. Dad glanced at Mom and counted to three quietly. "3…2…1…GO!"

They dropped me. They _dropped_ me. I squealed as the wind rushed past me, my body plummeting towards earth…

"Pull out your wings!" Mom called. She was zooming down to catch me if I couldn't make it. I snapped out my wings, feeling the feathers aligning and—"Ouch!" I yelped as wind filled my wings and evened me out, letting my body glide parallel to the earth I was about to go splat on…

"Flap! FLAP YOUR WINGS!"

Oh, yeah.

I strained my muscles to move up and down, my weak tendons and ligaments straining from lack of exercise. Slowly, I gained altitude until I was flying up with my parents.

"Great, Dalia!" Dad called over to me. Mom was grinning ear to ear, her eyes closed and clearly enjoying the sensation of freedom that comes with having feathers glued to your back. I closed my eyes too and imagined lying on a cloud, with a soft blanket and a pillow with fleece…

"Dalia!" Mom yelped. I had forgotten to stay aloft and had started falling. Before I could blink Mom was by my side and pulling me up, urging me to fly. "Whoa, Mom's got warp speed," I muttered. She laughed and we coasted back up to Dad.

Dad ended up teaching me some really cool tricks with just moving little feathers to turn, swoop, and dive. The entire lesson was thrilling. Mom just mostly practiced her own moves and her speed. She even brought me a handful of sand from the Caribbean in ten minutes. She said she had to have _some_ time to enjoy the ocean before coming back up here. I just laughed it off and tried to scavenge what little sand I could from blowing away.

"Hey, look!" I cried, pointing. We were flying over a tall cliff surrounded my forest so no one would spot us. "Can we land there?" Both parents nodded and we slowly began our descent. So what if I stumbled a little and ended up flying off the cliff? That's why I have wings!

Mom and Dad watched as I practiced taking off and landing until I had it completely perfect. Then I started flinging myself off of the cliff to see if I could open my wings without yanking them backwards. After I had mastered all of the basics, I pulled my parents back up into the sky for one more fly before heading home (FOOD!).

But the best part of today was finding someone that loves me.

**::Jacob's POV::**

Something was flying over La Push and it was starting to bother me. There were three of them and were _way_ too big to be birds. Maybe they were vampires? But the Cullens would then be breaking the treaty and last time I checked, they didn't have wings.

But it was the Pack's duty to guard the humans.

The only option left was to go after them.

**::Jane's POV::**

I didn't even know why we had to do this. There was no point in having to go check on the Cullens. Bella was a vampire and Renesmee wasn't an Immortal Child, so what was the big deal? I just shook my head impatiently and waited impatiently for nightfall so I could go sneak around.

Squealing caught my ear and I looked around for the little kid who had just seen a huge lizard scamper by or something. But it was coming from above. I looked up to see three forms—two big, one small—swoop around in the sky, heading towards La Push. Unless werewolves had suddenly sprouted wings, these guys were strangers.

And strangers were a threat.

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

**HA.**

**That was a **_**reeeeaaaally**_** long chapter. But it was really fun to write!! Oh, Dalia…**

**R&R = another long chapter?**

**GTG to bed before I get decapitated.**

**Love ya'!**

**~*GrEy*~**


	18. Secrets

**MmmmMmmmMMMMMM!**

goldenrose37**: two things: 1—I love your idea!! Yeah!! 2—I have officially memorized your username…**

FAXloverTOtheMAX**: Oh, I just had decapitation on the mind—decapitating my brother…decapitating pillows… ;) **

F0r all The Wr0nG ReAs0ns**: Seriously? That's really creepy…. And I love your story! It's going on my faves and I'm posting the first list of story reviews in the last AN, so check it out!!**

**Disclaimer: Uh, would you believe me if I said I was the grand-cousin's twice removed aunt of James Patterson? What about Stephenie Meyer? NO?! Yeah…you're right… *sigh* You just crushed my dreams…**

**ONWARD!**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

_Chapter Eighteen_

**::Jacob's POV::**

What is it with the Cullens and getting new family members?

I mean, first it was Emmett, then Jasper and Alice, then Nessie (not that I was against her), now it's these three flying vampire thingies. Oh, the joy.

Anyways, here I was, with Embry, Quil, Seth, and Sam, heading towards the Cullen's large abode **(Had to put that in there!!). ** Alice, Edward, and Carlisle were already outside waiting for us expectantly. "Yes?" Edward asked, "What do you want?" Alice nudged him warningly. "_Edward_," She hissed. He just growled and waited for an answer.

Sam spoke since he was the only one in human form, "Jacob spotted three flying forms over La Push earlier today. We were wondering if you knew what they were." Alice and Edward suddenly perked up. "Why don't you ask them yourself?" Alice chipped in as three thumps sounded behind us. We spun around to see two teenager—one blonde girl, one dark boy—and a little girl who looked just like them. None of them had gold or red eyes, so they must be safe. But where had they come from? **(They pulled their wings in when they saw strangers)**

Alice was giggling on the front step, obviously thinking something was hilarious. The girl teen picked up the little one and held her close, the boy stepping closer so that they were shoulder to shoulder. "Carlisle, what's going on?" the teens asked in perfect synchronization, eyeing us, especially the wolves.

"This is the Pack, the _harmless_ neighbors we mentioned."

"You never mentioned them." Oh, burn…

"Oh. Well, here they are. As you can see, they have a special, uh, _gift_." Edward spoke up, "They aren't Erasers or Flyboys, as you can see." Erasers? Flyboys? This was getting weirder by the minute.

Alice jumped up and ran over to them chirping, "Max, Fang, Dalia, this is Sam. Quil, Embry, Jacob, and Seth are wolves right now. If they want to be _polite_, they'll go in the back woods and change." Max and Fang were watching our every move, like they didn't trust anything we did—which they probably didn't.

Edward walked up to them now. "The rest of your family is inside. And the Pack is curious." Max laughed dryly, "Oh course they are. I only know of nine of us ever created." **(The Flock, Dalia, Max 2, the girl from the institute). **Created?

"Will you tell them?"

"Give us a few minutes to adjust with the fact that we're supposed to trust morphing wolf-men who look like our arch-enemies, 'kay?" Max said shortly, skipping around us and into the house, Dalia still clutched in her arms. Fang followed a little more slowly, stopping in front of us only to size us up before slipping through the doorway after Max.

This was going to take a while to get used to.

**::Jane's POV::**

Stupid Cullens. Now we had to go check on the three flying _things_ we saw. *sigh*. This is pointless! Maybe they were just hawks or something!

But even as I said it, I knew I was wrong.

The big white house on the hill was still there and in sight as we approached it. A few members of the Pack were there, along with Carlisle, Edward, Alice, and three strangers… This was bad. The strangers walked into the house, the Cullens following. The Pack went around so they could change back.

I quietly snuck forward, hoping my shadow was far from view. Creeping up to a window, I watched and the Pack and Cullens conversed quietly. Edward suddenly shot up from his chair and I backed away, pretending to be walking up to the front door when Carlisle stepped out of the doorway. "Hello, Jane," he said coolly, making sure I knew I wasn't welcome.

"Greetings, Carlisle, Cullens, Pack," I nodded towards the rest of the people filing out to see what was going on.

"Please, Jane, come in." Esme was trying to be polite, but I could tell it was strained. No one here liked the Volturi much after the whole Immortal Child episode.

As I stepped into the house, a girl appeared at the top of the grand staircase. She had long curly blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes. A boy came from the hallway and stopped next to her—they could have been related. Next came a dark skinned girl with black hair and brown eyes holding hands with a pale boy, almost able to touch the high ceilings. His strawberry blonde hair was sticking up all over and he looked like he just woke up. The three strangers from before walked in, the boy and girl hand in hand, the little one walking in front of them.

They clustered at the top of the stairs, staring at the Pack and at me. "Carlisle," the dark boy growled, softly. The Cullens were obviously flustered at the guests that the strangers weren't very happy with. Alice and Bella were ginning sheepishly. Renesmee ran up to the dark little girl and hugged her, probably sending her thoughts.

"Well?" I asked, gesturing towards the strangers. The Cullens didn't say a word; the older girl just sighed. "I'm Max. This is Nick"—dark guy—"Jeff"—tall guy—"Tiffany"—dark skinned girl—"Zephyr"—blonde boy—"Ariel"—little blonde girl—"and…Danielle."—the little black haired girl. I only saw three but there were seven. Great.

"Max? Can we go…out?" Tiffany whined/ asked. Danielle, Ariel, and Zephyr all nodded franticly. Nick and Jeff looked rather impassive as Max gave the a-okay. "Stay in the clearing!" she called as the scrambled out the door, Jeff following. Nick gently tugged Max along and out into the sunshine—their skin didn't sparkle—so they could keep an eye on the kids.

They had some sort of secret and I was intent on figuring it out.

I said a quick good-bye to the Cullens and tracked them through the undergrowth to a small clearing by the school. A few random metal chunks decorated the ground but most of them had been moved to a small pile in a secluded space.

Ariel and Danielle ran into the middle and jumped into the air, huge feathery wings attached to their backs. The rest of them soon followed suit until they were all swooping and diving, playing and improvised game of tag.

Aro wasn't going to like this.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

…**.**

**Oh yeah.**

**So, another long-ish chapter. Hope you liked it. GTG decorate for Christmas and play Sims (I have a Flock going strong!) :P**

**It's what you get when you combine an easily amused person, a laptop, Sims 2, and an imagination. Good gravy.**

***sigh*. I went skiing from 6pm-2am last night. It was AWESOME!! And my cousin just got a job at PNS so we can go see him as an excuse! WOOT!**

**REVIEWS::**

**(WARNING!: I call 'em as I see 'em)**

~*~

_When they were young_** by **F0r all The Wr0nG ReAs0ns

_*****--__**FIVE STARS!!**_

_**This story is about when the Flock was young and still at the School—Max, Fang, and Iggy are about nine. I really like how the personality for each of the characters was brought out and how you described how Fang felt about Max since he's so young. I would really recommend reading this story!!**_

_**Nice job, FATWR!**_

~*~

_Dead_** by **Pegasus6644

_*****--__**FIVE STARS!!**_

_**This is about how Max dies because of Ari (he's still alive) and Fang and the Flock go after him. Max can 'come back' but only if she can get the rest of the Flock to believe in her. I really like the creativity in it, even though it does sound a little cliché. Nice descriptions! READITREADITREADIT!**_

_**Great story!!**_


	19. Nightmares

**GAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! **

**It' Christmas week! Sunday!**

**Dude!**

**Seriously!**

**YEAH!**

**Okay, sorry, uh… No reviews today because I haven't gotten any recommendations (keep 'em rollin'!).**

**Uh, hi?**

**Disclaimer: I asked for the legal rights to MR and TS for Christmas last year, but all I got was the fricken' books. *sigh*. Parents don't get anything right.**

**ONWARD!**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

_Chapter Nineteen_

**::Dalia's POV::**

After tag, we had diving and speed contests (Mom won them both). We were all tired and as soon as I opened my mouth to yawn, Dad scooped me up and we started towards the house, the sun setting behind us.

Mom took over when we touched down and herded us to bed, tucking in the little ones. Nessie was still bouncing off the wall with us visitors here and Bella let her sleep with me in a spare bedroom. I borrowed a pair of pajamas and another change of clothes for the morning. Mom kissed my forehead saying, "I love you, I promise, I'll never let go. And when you call me, even the stars will know." I nodded and hugged her hard. She planted another kiss on me and walked out, turning out the lights and closing the door.

"I like your mom," came a soft whisper from the other side of the room. I laughed, "I like yours more."

"Nah. She's no fun. Jake is cool—I really like him—but your mom really takes care of you and your dad is really powerful."

"So are your parents."

"No, not really. They love each other and me a lot—that's good—but sometimes it seems as if they won't let me have any excitement. Jake always has to sneak me out."

"It's better than having no parents," I said sadly, thinking of the rest of my family.

"You got that right. I can't imagine life without them."

"Then they can't be that bad."

"I guess you're right." Nessie yawned, "Hey, let's get some sleep so we can play a prank on Emmett tomorrow, okay?"

"Yeah! G'night."

"G'night."

I smiled softly into my pillow, thinking of my mismatched family….

And then I began to _dream…_

…

…

"_We need them, John, get that into your thick skull." Two men were standing together in a big white room with TV screens everywhere, arguing. _

"_They're dangerous. Remember the one human that came into contact with them? It took five others to hold it off."_

"_It was a newborn. It's fine—nothing to worry about."_

"_Says you."_

"_I'm calling them right now. We're going though with that deal. Besides, I want to see what they're made of," 'John' said. The other man laughed like it was the funniest thing in the world and dialed a number into the computer screens. A pale man with wispy white hair popped up and looked at them expectantly._

"_We're going through with the plan. Meet us in New York in two days, make it or break it."_

"_Excellent. Was the payment satisfactory?"_

"_Yes, _very_ much so."_

"_Then you understand. Very well. Until then, my brothers." And the screens went blank._

"_Still gives me the creeps, that guy." The men whispered back and forth for a while before pulling out an envelope and rifling through it, pulling out seven files. "Ah, here they are. Such exquisite pieces of work. Too bad they'll be dead before the week is over. They flashed a photo up on the screen of six separate shots of winged bird kids…_

"_NO!" I cried, but my screaming and yelling did nothing. Tears were running down my cheeks as I thrashed against the hold sleep had over me…._

…

…

"DALIA!" Mom screeched in my ear. I shot up, sobbing uncontrollably. Mom and Dad wrapped me in their arms, gently rocking back and forth, shushing me. I clung to them, making sure they were real and they hadn't been…

"It's okay…shuuuusssh, it's all okay… Sweetie, what happened? We heard you screaming and crying." Mom asked gently. I quieted enough to explain my dream. Alice piped up from the doorway with the rest of the families. "You guys all have powers, right? Hmmm…I wonder…" she suddenly went very still and we waited for her to come back. She stiffened and looked directly at me, her eyes twinkling. "Can you describe the man on the screen?"

"He was kinda tall. And really pale with feathery hair that was snow white…and his eyes," I shuddered.

"His eyes were red."

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**I'm running out of stuff to say, which is really sad cuz I usually drive my friends crazy with my incredibly long rants.**

**Okay, uh, top 10 songs on my playlist::**

**10. **_Disturbia _**by **Rhianna

**9. **_So What _**by** Pink

**8. **_Light up the Sky _**by **Yellowcard

**7. **_Womanizer _**by **Britney Spears

**6. **_Face Down _**by **Red Jumpsuit Apparatus

**5. **_Home _**by **Chris Daughtry

**4. **_Keeps Getting Better _**by **Christina Aguilera

**3. **_Kryptonite _**by **Three Doors Down

**2. **_Never Too Late _**by **Three Days Grace

**1. **_Light On _**by **David Cook

**(Notice how they're all by different groups…)**

**Ah well. **

**Hey, my friend said that it's 'against the rules' to like Offspring and the Jonus Brothers at the same time. I disagree. Views?**

**The blurb Max says to Dalia is what my mom says to me. Kinda cool.**

**Enjoy life—don't go skiing in 60****weather…**

***sigh***

**Love ya'!**

**~*GrEy*~**


	20. The deal

…

Remily**? Out of all of the devious blood-sucking vampires you know of, which one would be most likely to strike a deal with the **_**School **_**for something he could use for **_**world domination?!**_** And no, it's not Marcus….**

dallascowboyscountrymusicfan**: You're fine!! Hey, go youtube 'You're gonna go far kid', k'? I wonder if you'll like it… you know, your UN…**

**My internet is being stupid so I can't reply to anymore—sorry I can't storm into Cincinnati Bell and demand a refund. I swear something is wrong with the reception. Either that or my dad has been "fixing" it again.**

**Once again—sorry for the inconvenience (okay, now I really sound like a store manager…)**

**Disclaimer: Since I can't really lock the Cullens and/or the Flock in my basement, I must not own them. But SM and JP do! They must have some strong security…**

**ONWARD!**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

_Chapter Twenty_

**::Max's POV::**

Good gravy…

I clutched Dalia to me, whispering words of comfort in her ear. Fang had enveloped us both in a big hug, holding us together. The rest of our families backed away a little to give us some space, but of course Nudge had to come in and jump on top of us. Angel joined with Gazzy and Iggy followed slowly with Alice and Bella. Rosalie and Esme with their mates and Jasper came and soon we were a big pile of hugs.

Alice was still quiet and looking at Dalia strangely. "Dalia, what was the dream you just had?" she asked. Dalia went rigid and started speaking: "That dream was a glimpse of what has happened, what is happening, or what has yet to happen. Either way, it will find a time to come into being and change the course of what it to come….ahhh, my head…" I stroked her hair as my daughter clutched her skull tightly, trying to rub away a migraine. Fang asked a generous Esme for some ibuprofen and I laid Dalia back on her bed.

Nudge piped up, "Wow! So that was like, a glimpse of the future? That's sooooo cool! I mean really! We can sooo know when we're gonna be attacked by Erasers and Flyboys and—"

"Thanks, Iggy," the Gasman whispered half jokingly. Nudge just crossed her arms and huffed, muttering unintelligibly. Esme came back with the pills and Dalia downed them, closing her eyes. "Momma, I'm scared. I don't want to dream," she whispered. "Don't worry, Dalia, I'm right here. We're all right here." She looked me in the eye, then nodded and started to drift off. I glanced Jasper and he tilted his head slightly. Dalia jerked slightly, then fell off into a dreamless sleep.

_**xXx**_

While Dalia was sleeping and Angel and Gazzy played outside, we discussed matters in the living room.

"Okay, so we know that a group of regular vampires has joined the School and they're after the seven of you. Which is bad," Emmett stated. Iggy snorted. "Way to start it off," he muttered. Emmett smirked and they quickly hi-fived before Carlisle continued.

"We need to keep you away from them and since you can fly that's going to open a whole new range of possibilities. We could send you over to La Push…"

"Can we say no to that?" I asked meekly. Playing nice with werewolves was _not_ on my to-do list.

Edward looked thoughtful, "Well Max, if you did live there—_for a short while_," he added at her face, "they would make sure you were comfortable and if any vampires crossed into the area they would be the first to know. They could contact us and move you."

"I still don't see why you guys are helping us. We don't exist, we won't pop up on any government files. Well unless they hacked into the School…you think they could do that? That would be WAY cool! I mean—"

"Thanks, Iggy," Fang mumbled. He then turned to Nudge, "We would appear on our incredibly short normal school records. If you could get in and wipe them that would be great." Nudge nodded franticly and took off to find Fang's laptop. He faced Carlisle, "We won't like the wolves and they don't even know who or what we are. They aren't going to take it well, from what I gather."

Esme spoke up, "Let them come over and get used to your…unique advancements. Then both groups can decide what's going to happen."

"Speaking of which…" Alice had her thoughtful look on, "I think Dalia has developed her talent."

"What do you mean?" I asked, suspicious.

"I mean, I think she can dream the future. I had that same vision a few seconds before she woke up and after she explained I saw Jane staring at an online order for plane tickets." Nudge momentarily looked up from her furious typing, and glanced back down again. Alice started up again, "From what she said, her visions don't depend on choice; only on the set-in-stone stuff—like present happenings. It can be a blessing or a curse, depending on how you look at it."

I held my head in my hands, thinking it through.

On one side, we had running, escaping from vampires and sick-o scientists that both thirsted for our blood. On the other, we had a rather nice living situation with protection, food, and a promise of a safe house.

Well, that was an easy decision.

"Fine," I muttered, "We'll go along with your crazy plan." Alice and Esme grinned. Carlisle sighed in relief and rambled on about housing arrangements.

I just leaned into Fang and whispered, "What have we gotten ourselves into?"

He grinned.

"Just close your eyes and pretend it isn't happening."

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**I have some serious issues…**

**It's been over a week. I am INCREDIBLY sorry for lack of updateness and I'm not going to ramble on about school and skiing and stuff screwing up my life.**

**So SORRY!!!**

**BTW: WWTB has been put on hold until further notice because I'm on a roll with this one. If you have a disagreement with this decision, email me from my address on my profile.**

**Oh and here's my friend Erin taking about texting: **

"**The word 'soz' is used by illiterate morons who think that 'z' replaces 'rry'."**

**Direct quote (sorry—apologizing it my thing—for any hurt feelings).**

**Love ya'!**

**~*GrEy*~**


	21. Right as rain

**Three things:**

**You people officially rock my purple-and-yellow striped socks!**

_Family Therapy Cullen Style_ **is the FUNNIEST Twilight fanfic I have yet to read.**

Leo-Sama**? Cut down on the fraps. You know what those do to you!! (Baaaaaad memories….)**

**Cuttin' it short today! I'm tired and my mom's chewing me out for staying up 'til 2am and waking up and noon…Sheesh—it must be a maternal thing…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the TS or MR characters—I just put them in dangerous life-threatening situations!**

**ONWARD!**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

_Chapter Twenty-One_

**::Max's POV::**

But—as always—our little moment was interrupted.

"MOMMA!" Dalia called from upstairs. I bounced up and rushed to her room. "Momma! I couldn't find you. Don't ever go away!" she cried, throwing herself into my arms.

I was shocked for a second before my maternal instincts kicked in and I started humming. My fingers gently brushed through her hair and her eyes went back to normal size. She smiled hesitantly into my neck and I carefully carried her downstairs to Fang.

The dark teen jumped from the couch and hurried over, and—being the good father he was—stole Dalia away and sat back down. The smile/scowl we were all so good at played across my face and I went to go make breakfast.

Ten minutes and four boxes of macaroni later, my Flock was awake and well fed. I smiled at the face Emmett made when he saw how much we had eaten and giggled—me, Maximum Ride, _giggle??_—when Jasper hid behind Alice as Iggy burped.

Esme helped me clean the dishes and set them in the drying rack (old fashioned house: no dishwasher). After wiping my hands, I sat down on the couch and called my Flock over.

"Guys, we're leaving," I announced to groans of dismay. "Wait, that's so cool! When are they coming over?" Angel called from Dalia's side. Several heads popped up and I glanced at Fang.

"Well," he started, "the wolves are coming over to find out what exactly we are so that we can see if we'll get along well enough to stay over on the Reservation." He was panting slightly at the end and I gave him a mental hi-five.

Talking started up again and Gazzy called the stand. "So, when are they gonna be here?" he asked. I looked to Alice. "About…*staringblanklyintospace*…fourteen minutes and twenty-three seconds." The Gasman nodded and shifted so that Angel could talk.

"Where are we going to stay in La Push?" she asked.

Now, I had talked to the Cullens about this one and vouched for a nice tree but _nooo_. Instead, we were going to stay in a fancy-shmancy cabin _made_ of trees. Edward had cornered me later and said that no matter how hard I try, that's as far as Alice was willing to go on the matter.

I told my Flock as much and prepared myself for Nudge:

"Oh. My. Gosh. Are we really going to go to the Reservation?? Really? Can the Cullens come? Can I take all of my clothes? Hey, do they wear those like, leather thingies? Like the ones…uh…KAYA! Yeah! The American Girl, remember! Oh, that was sooo cool! We were in Chicago and you wouldn't let me get one because we had spent too much money on peanuts and hot dogs and Iggy and Gazzy had snuck away and we had to go find them. You got SOOOO mad! And Fang was laughing, for, like, TWO DAYS! And then we had to go find a park so we could sleep in a tree and we could see all the stars...Will we be able to see the stars there? That would be sooooo—MMMMMM!!MM!HMM!!GRMMM!!!"

I smiled thankfully at Iggy and gently peeled my hands off my ears. Nudge's 129 word rant had left the Cullens speechless, their jaws hanging open. I smiled stiffly and continued.

"I don't know if we're going to the Reservation yet—the wolves haven't given their a-okay. No, the Cullens can't come because of a small mythical creature feud. You can take as many clothes as will fit in one backpack. No, they wear normal clothes. Yes, I remember Chicago. Yes, we will be able to see the stars there."

The Cullens seemed as shocked that I had answered all of her questions as they had after the mini-rant above. **(If that made any sense at all…)**.

A loud howl and banging on the front door brought all of our attention to the matter at hand as a tall tanned boy burst into the room. "Jake!" Nessie cried excitedly, throwing herself in the arms of the teen. I chuckled and stood to meet the rest of the wolves outside.

There were quite a few: Sam, Jacob, Quil, Embry, Paul, Seth, Leah, and more **(aka, I can only remember those seven)**. They were werewolves or shapeshifters as Edward likes to put it. Jacob had imprinted on Nessie, tying them together. Their bond was the main reason for the current friendship between the coven and Pack.

"So…" Seth started, staring at us, "What's this big secret?" All together, my Flock and I spread our wings, then jumped and skimmed right over the wolves, yelping and wooping as we went. They tried to jump and catch us but we flew higher and higher.

When we landed, Jacob hi-fived Iggy. "Nicely done, my friend, nicely done!" They laughed as only boys can.

"Can we take that as an a-okay for the whole mutant-bird-kid-werewolf-pack-sleep-over-fun-fest?" I called over the chatter. Every cracked up and Sam called, "I like you guys. You get a thumbs up. You can stay on the Reservation." I cracked a half-hearted smile that only stayed on my face for a second before dropping into a grimace.

"You okay? You seem a little out of it," Fang asked quietly as I leaned into him.

"Right as rain," I murmured as storm clouds covered the sun.

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

**Well, there you go. It's kinda funny since I wrote chapter 22 before I finished this one…**

**My brain works funny.**

**GTG to bed. It's like, 2:52am Eastern and I have to get up at 10.**

**Gotta go catch some Zzzzz….**

**Love ya'!**

**~*GrEy*~**


	22. Two young women

**Hey. This is going to be short. It's kinda funny since I'm typing chapter 22 and chapter 21 isn't finished yet…haha…**

**This chapter is set up a little differently than most. It goes back and forth between Dalia and Max then switches to third person. It might get a little confusing at times so check out my key:**

_Dalia_

_**Max**_

**Do we have an understanding?**

**Disclaimer: SM and JP own it all…**

**ONWARD!**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

_Chapter Twenty-Two_

**::Dalia's POV/\Max's POV::**

_I sat heavily on a low hanging pine branch over a small lake. Quiet laughter was heard from nearby fishermen and their families and friends and the sun set over the waters…_

xXx

_**I knew something was up with Dalia. She hasn't spoken to anyone lately and she keeps glaring whenever someone asks her what's wrong. Maybe I should go ask her if she wants to talk…**_

xXx

_My toe traced soft patterns in the water, a small ripple effect. I knew Alice would be mad that I got my shoes wet, but she wasn't here, was she? No one was here. No one understood. I was angry and confused because I was considered small in the eyes of my parents, of adults in general. I was almost as tall as Nudge as I was only eight! I would be Mom's height by the time she turned twenty-two! Of course, I would stop growing after that, but still!_

xXx

_**She wasn't in her room and Nessie and Angel are outside with Jake. Fang is with Iggy discussing 'boy things'. Nudge is immersed in her closet. And now Dalia was gone. I just shook my head and stared out the window at the twinkling stars…**_

xXx

_My socks started getting wet and I relished the change. I didn't want to sit here and do nothing. I wanted to help! Even Angel was kept busy because she could read minds…_

xXx

_**It was so frustrating not being able to do anything against the Volturi or School. Not with the Cullens around. Sometimes I think it's not just Edward with a protective disorder…**_

xXx

_Them and their stupid powers, their stupid painless powers. They didn't know what it was like to know what was going to happen, what has already happened. Especially if your thoughts are revolving around the Flock, my family! Death and pain and danger was all that was in store for us! I didn't want to DIE! _

xXx

_**I climbed up to the top of the tallest tree I could find and thought bitterly. I was all alone, **_**once again**_** and I wasn't enjoying it. No one ever understood what it was like to be me; even Fang. I literally have the weight of the whole world on my shoulders, the almighty job of saving the damned. It was too much sometimes. They had no clue…**_

xXx

_No, they didn't know what it was like to relive your own death over and over and over again every time they closed their eyes. I had to seal my mind so that Edward and Angel wouldn't be affected by my thoughts and memories. They would go into hysterics. I was so fed up with it…_

xXx

_**I always had to have a smile on my face and a plan up my sleeve, even if we were so far up a creek that it was almost impossible to get back downstream. I could never show fear or the Flock would lose it. I was so damn tired of this…**_

xXx

_So I screamed._

xXx

_**So I screamed.**_

xXx

**::Third Person POV::**

If anyone had been watching the lake and the pine at the same time, they would have seen two angry young women scream then look about in shock. Both girls jumped from their respective sites and almost collided in midair, glared at the other, then calmed and sat on a rotting log.

They discussed matters and thoughts on hand, often resulting in roaring at each other or tear-felt hugs. If the person watching didn't know they were mother and child, they would have said two sisters.

A short discussion went on before they left for sleep:

"Mom, I don't think I'm going to speak for a very long time," said the smaller of the two.

"Any why do you think that is?" asked the elder woman. This family had to be careful about questions when the daughter was within earshot.

"I think it's because I know everything. Or I can know everything. I don't want to speak out loud on accident to anyone who doesn't need to know the answer to a question. Angel can speak for me if I need her to, but other than that, I don't want her in my head. I will have mind walls up. She—and anyone else—don't deserve to see how and when they die."

At these words, the elder girl sat in silence for a very long time before speaking.

"I am not you. I don't know what goes through your head. And I think that maybe that would be the best choice. At least, for now."

The two sat once more in comfortable silence. An unspoken command sounded and they took off together into the starlight.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**You have no idea how depressing that was to write. Seriously, I'm tearing up.**

***sigh*. If you hate me right now, continue to hate me 'cause it's not getting much better.**

**Hey! I'm listening to **_Sober _**by Pink, so don't yell at me for the depressing mood.**

**Told ya' she had the personality of Fang! ;)**

**And I still have to break it to the rest of the Flock and the Cullens. And everyone else in this crossover. Even the creepy third-person-guy!**

**R&R = a happy ending. **

**Love ya'!**

**~*GrEy*~**


	23. Face off!

**HEY!**

**Since a few people didn't really understand the last chapter, here's a summary thingy:**

**Dalia and Max had a little mother-daughter moment and basically vented how incredibly peeved they are at the world. Since Dalia knows when and how everyone is going to die, she feels it as a great burden. She believes no one should know how they die because it will drive them insane and if someone asks her something like "What are the winning lottery numbers?" she knows what the answer is. Dalia feels this is cheating so she doesn't want anyone in her head or for her to let something slip so she's decided not to speak or let the two mind readers into her head by putting up reinforced walls. This will probably go on until this whole thing is over or everyone miraculously gains the ability to never die **_**ever.**_** And no, that power will never happen in my story. **

**So there you go. (If the above didn't make any sense either, I'm incredibly sorry).**

**But I did get five pairs of jeans (plus a twilight sweatshirt!) for under forty dollars! WOOT! And they're all name brand too…**

**I'm replying to comments at the end so we can get on w/ the story! :)**

**Disclaimer: SM and JP own it all.**

**ONWARD!**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

_Chapter Twenty-three_

**::Max's POV::**

After that little heart-to-heart, things basically went back to normal.

Or, you know, as normal as it'll ever get with seven bird-kids, a coven of vampires, and a pack or werewolves at your door.

Dalia had taken her words to heart and hasn't spoken to anyone. Angel and Edward have tried to get into her head to see what's wrong but they always end up wincing and walking away. I was the only one so far and probably ever to know why she was being so silent. Nessie could talk to her, though, and Jasper knew she was on the borderline of depression because of all of the sad questions being asked.

I hoped she was just going through a phase and would snap out of it soon. It was the only reason I went along with it in the first place. I mean, how long could an eight year old stay silent?

Apparently, a _really_ long time.

Anyways, because the wolves ate so much, they always had a stocked kitchen. Iggy literally squealed when he saw they had real food and is yet to come out, let alone take off his apron. But because of this, we get great food, good service, and nice neighbors. The wolves hadn't tried to bite our heads off—so far, so good.

I was currently sitting Indian style with Dalia in my lap and leaning into Fang. He was stroking my hair and whispering every so often that it was going to okay. I was still a little freaked out with the whole my-Flock's-life-is-on-the-line thing. You would think I would be used to it by now...

The boys—save Fang—were out showing off a small fireworks display they had rigged out of driftwood (Iggy had given up on his cheese soufflé). Nudge and Angel were on the phone with Alice, picking out outfits for all of us for the next day. I shuddered at the thought of stilettos.

Dalia tugged on my sleeve and I looked down. She smiled at me, big and genuine. I smiled back, wondering what could have brought this mood on when Nudge came skipping into the room holding a big black leather bag.

"Now Max, this is your outfit for tomorrow. The pants should only ruffle three times at the bottom—remember that! Only three times!—and the shirt sleeves should only be folded four times until you can clasp them at the elbow. The necklace needs to be wrapped—"

"Nudge, I think I'm okay with fashion for now," I said, eyeing the death traps she had placed out. She smiled. "I'll put this on your bed just so long as those clothes end up on _you_." She gave me Bambi eyes then pranced off to plot how to take over my closet.

Dalia was laughing hesitantly, still smiling. I pecked her head and sent her off to make sure the firework riggings were far, _far_ away from the house.

I turned around to Fang, our lips brushed and…._BOOM!_

We shot up and charged outside. Iggy and Gazzy were cracking up, rolling on their backs. Dalia was half-smiling and the wolves were charred black—or blacker— and glaring at our little pyros.

"What in the world is going on here?!" I yelped, running to my baby. "Hey, are you alright? Did it explode on you? Oh, I'm going to kill your brothers."

Iggy brushed off some burnt grass, "Hey! That one was all Dalia!"

"WHAT?!" I screeched, kneeling down to my daughter's level. She nodded sheepishly, but her smile was bigger than I had seen in a long time. I sighed and glanced over at her father who was talking adamantly to Iggy about how to get the _BOOM!_ sound louder.

"Fang…"I said warningly. He looked at me guiltily, knowing he shouldn't be congratulating the soon-to-be jail birds (no pun intended).

A couple of the wolves laughed at this. "Ha! You're going to be bossed around by a girl?" Jacob chuckled. Fang growled and I stood abruptly, almost knocking Dalia off her feet. "_Excuse me?"_ I hissed, glare power up to full force.

A few wolves backed up a little at my stare, but Jake just laughed harder. "I bet I could beat your skimpy butt at a duel—hand to hand combat. Or hand to paw." I grinned devilishly.

"You're on."

_____________________________________________________________________________________

We were in a huge clearing in the middle of the woods. Every Pack and Flock member had showed up and was gathered around cheering wildly. It kind of reminded me of a football stadium with all of the devoted fans except without the seating and weird t-shirt throwers.

Jake was at one end of the clearing in wolf form grinning hugely. I stood at the other with Fang.

"You sure about this?" he whispered, rubbing my back. I smirked at him and crouched at the bell the wolves had rigged up rang.

**(Cue "Supermassive Black Hole" by Muse :D)**

Jake sprinted forward, his teeth bared. I waited until he was close enough I could have reached out and touched him to make my move. Moving quickly, I jumped a good six feet and spread my wings, using a bit of super speed to get to the end of the clearing.

Jake, on the other hand, had run headlong into the tree that had been behind me. I winced in sympathy as blood dripped from his muzzle. Bella, Angel, and Nessie squealed when they saw and shot me dirty looks.

_MAX!_ Angel screamed in my head. I shot her a weak glare but it took too long.

A big russet brown ball of flying fur blocked my vision before I was dragged to the ground. Iggy had to restrain Fang from coming to my rescue, but it wasn't needed. I did a summersault and flipped Jake onto his back. Then I shot up and pinned him down.

"Three! Two! One! Max wins!!" Gazzy shouted at the top of his lungs, joining the cheers and hollers of the Flock. I smirked at Jake's astonished face and stood with my hands on my hips. "What now, wolf boy?" I sneered. Fang chucked and walked over to me. We kissed for a few seconds before pulling away and facing our family.

"Max! Angel squealed, wrapping her arms around my waist. I scooped up Dalia and she snuggled into my arms. I could feel her smile against my shoulder. The rest of the Flock enveloped me in a hug with much of the yelling and laughing and Cheshire grins.

But of course, our feathery fun fest had to be ruined. Nudge's cell phone (the one the Cullens had graciously offered) rang. She glanced at the caller ID, answered it, then looked at me with a panicked expression.

"It's Carlisle. They're coming."

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**OMFG. I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN MORE THAN LIKE 2 WEEKS. OMFG…**

**I am sooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry!!! Oh gosh, jeezels…**

**I'm not going to go on and on about excuses to my inexcusable writing behavior, but wow…**

**2 weeks…**

**You would have thought Leo would have gotten me to type faster…**

**But I was too busy playing with corn starch! :)**

**Hope you enjoyed it! Hope it was less depressing! Hope you liked the length!**

**Once again, SORRY!**

**Love ya'!**

**~*GrEy*~**

Bu


	24. Visions

**Short and sweet:**

**For those of you confused by the whole "they" issue, re-read chapters 19-20. Might clear some stuff up.**

**I own nothing!**

**ONWARD!**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

_Chapter Twenty-four_

**::Alice's POV::**

We were all sitting around the dining room table discussing what to do with the Rides when I had a vision.

***

"_Max!" Fang cried as yet another BANG! went off. Fang charged into Max, knocking her to the ground. A net was quickly thrown over them, trapping the two on the ground. The rest of their Flock freaked and charged after them. I distinctly heard Iggy mutter, "Not again!"_

_Dalia was the closest to her parents, tugging at the net. Max was trying to shoo her away so she wouldn't get hurt. Two cold white hands picked the little girl up sending Max and Fang into a frenzy._

_Aro had Dalia._

_Shit._

_"You bastard! Put her down!" Max screeched, struggling against the net. "Son of a bitch! Don't you dare!" Fang growled, reaching for his daughter._

_Dalia twisted in the vampires grip, trying to get free. She opened her mouth and said—_

***

I awoke, gasping. Jasper rubbed my back in soothing circles, calming the air around me. "What'd you see?" he asked quietly.

"Ring Nudge," I panted, "Aro's gonna turn Dalia."

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**Short and sweet!**

**Sweet that's neat!**

**Neat to eat!**

**Sweet that's neat to eat!**

**WOOO!**

**Love ya'!**

**~*GrEy*~**


	25. AN: Avian Americans

**Okay, don't hate me, but this is one of those incredibly stupid author's notes. **

**But this one is cool!**

**For the Maximum Ride lovers out there check out this RPG site!**

http://

avianamerican.

proboards.

com/index.

cgi

**(Sorry for the spaces. FanFiction is stupid that way)**

**Summary!**

Itex is destroyed, Ari is dead, the Flock is reunited and Max has found her real parents, but the question remains: what next?

Their next mission is one they have already tried for and failed at: high school. With Itex gone and the world saved, it is time for the Flock to enjoy something they have never had, a normal life. But how normal can six bird kids be?

Itex may be gone, but from its ashes has risen Chimera Corporation, a sister company, just as evil, just as blood thirsty and just as powerful. They have had much more success with their hybrids than Itex, their pride and joy, a feline-human hybrid. Chimera Corp wants the Flock for themselves and who better to catch a bird than a cat?

If that wasn't bad enough, hybrids are turning up everywhere, escapees from the various Itex branches. Are they friends or are they foe?

What do you think?

**See if you can figure out which one's me! (I don't go by Grey)**

**Love ya'!**

**~*GrEy*~**


	26. Backwash

**Dun dun dundun dun dundun dun dundun…**

**Four things:**

**You know what I mean when I said "Alice woke up from her vision". She wasn't sleeping…**

**Yes Aro can change Dalia when she's so young because he's the high-and-mighty Aro and he **_**feels**_** like it. Gosh :D**

**Avian-human-**_**vampire**_** combo…hmmm…**

**I'm thinking about ending this around…chapter 30. Just to let you know.**

**Oh, and uh, my "m" key is on strike. :(**

**I own nothing!  
ONWARD!**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

_Chapter Twenty-five_

**::Max's POV::**

We were already in the air when Nudge's cell phone rang _yet again_. Tossing me the noisy thing, I held it up to my ear.

"Talk to me," I said, loud enough for Fang—who was right beside me—to hear. It was Carlisle. And for the first time I had met him, he sounded worried.

"Max, Fang, keep Dalia close to you at all times. Aro…well, let's just say, Aro has plans for her." I shuddered. This was _not_ sounding good.

"Carlisle, what's going on?" I asked quietly. Fang looked at me quizzically and I waved him away. He didn't budge.

"Just keep Dalia in your sights, okay? And keep out of any meadows! Trust me, you'll be a lot better off." And the doctor hung up. I stared at the cell for a minute before pocketing it. So—keep Dalia close (kinda a given…) and stay out of any meadows.

Okay then.

"What's going on?" Fang asked quietly.

"You tell me, o smart one. You know, since you know _everything_," I replied.

"Max…"

"Yes, Fang dearest?"

Fang haffed exasperatedly **(yes, you CAN make that sound)**. He narrowed his eyes and gave me one of his signature glares.

"Fang dearest?"

"Yes, Max darling?"

"What would you say if I told you that one of the best doctors in the world said that I would be much better off if I stayed out of meadows?"

"Max darling?"

"Yes, Fang dearest?"

"How many cans of Redbull did you have this morning?"

"Only about three. Or four. Five if you count the one I found on the coffee table…"

"THAT WAS MINE!!" came Iggy's cry from across the sky **(~rhyme~)**. Nudge burst out laughing, clutching her sides. Her tan wings beat irregularly as she tried to compose herself.

"That—that—that was FANG'S!"

"YEAH! That _was _mine. IGGY!" Fang yelled at his brother. Nudge almost started fell out of the sky as she continued. "I switched your cans—I wanted to see if you guys could tell the difference!"

Fang, Ig, and I exchanged glances before we simultaneously started rubbing our tongues on the sleeves of our windbreakers.

"OHMIGOD! OHMIGOD!! OHMIG—"

"..OHGOSH. OHG—"

"EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!"

Of course, this little display of entertainment for the younglings caused peals of laughter to erupt, flowing over us like hot lava.

I should _so_ get a degree in English.

After a good five minutes of tongue-rubbing, my mouth was sore and red but clearly backwash-free. Fang and Iggy had some really…_odd_ expressions on their faces. Fang looked like he was going to strangle Nudge. Ig looked like he was gonna puke.

The air was clear and cool and—GAH.

You know those stupid air bubbles? You know the ones where you're in a plane and the pilot comes on saying "We're now going through some turbulence. Buckle up"?

Yeah, well I guess the best way to describe this is: me – plane + turbulence = a very harried Max.

So harried in fact that I did a face plant in the lovely grass below us.

The rest of the Flock landed hurriedly and ran up to me.

"Max!"

"MAX!"

"Max…"

"Was it the angels or the demons?"

Fang pulled me up and brushed me off. "Are you okay?" he asked quietly. I nodded, grinning. "It's a good thing the ground was here to catch me." I waggled my eyebrows mischievously. Fang pecked my forehead before I was tackled to the ground by Dalia and Angel.

"Don't _do_ that!" Angel scolded while Dalia just glared at me. I hugged them both and dropped them kisses. "I promise that will never happen again," I told them truthfully.

Fang had to pull me up again. I took in the surroundings. It was open with lots of grasses and little wildflowers. Birds chirped, mice scurried, and insects buzzed.

We had landed in the middle of what I was _supposed_ to _avoid_.

A pretty little meadow.

But a grass filled clearing couldn't be all that bad, right?

You know how I usually make these assumptions that are completely wrong…?

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**Five bucks, my iPod, AND my shiny new MR manga book to whoever can tell me who said what in the tongue-rubbing/squealing of the elder three.**

**And I can't spell the word tounge. Tounge. Tongue. Tounge. Tongue.**

**Hmmm…**

**WATCH ME LICK MY NOSE---- :d**

**Love ya'!**

**~*GrEy*~**


	27. Let the bloodshed begin

**Alrighty.**

**Here we go.**

**To **. .**: The Flock would have some serious issues with Aro changing Dalia and then taking her away. Let's just leave it at that.**

**To **Midnightwings4159**: Good luck on your mission of toe-typing-ness!!**

**To **Oghma Infinium**: Yes. Yes, that is a very correct statement. Especially if you're referring to Nudge.**

**To **girlytown**: Yep. Max and Fang are dating. But they like to keep it rather subtle.**

**Oh, and **the7thflockmember**? I am very, very jealous of you right now. VERY.**

**And now to everyone who participated in my little contest of sorts:**

**The correct answer was::**

_Max: _"OHMIGOD! OHMIGOD!! OHMIG—"

_Fang: _"..OHGOSH. OHG—"

_Iggy: _"EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!"

**So, the winner is……**_maximumrideaddict_**!!!! Yay!! Woo!! Congratulations **maximumrideaddict**! You get my virtual iPod, MR manga, and FIVE WHOLE FLIPPIN DOLLARS!!**

**EVERYBODY DO THE FINGER DANCE!!!**

**ONWARD!**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

_Chapter Twenty-six_

**::Dalia's POV::**

I had been so upset when Mom fell out of the sky. But I knew she was alright when she promised never to scare us like that again. I could tell Dad had been worried, but he knew Mom could take care of herself.

I stood next to Gazzy listening to him describe how to make paint bombs with avid interest. Gazzy was kinda cute with ruffled blonde hair and a big smile. I didn't dare ask myself the question that was swarming around in my head as I studied him.

"…and then you just fit in the trigger and you're all set," the Gasman finished. I smiled at him and he grinned back.

The meadow was really pretty. Little cabbage butterflies flitted in between stalks of grass and wildflowers. Iggy was sitting next to Angel with Nudge in his lap. Mom was looking his way and seemed to be having one of those "pick your battles" moments before Dad pulled her into a comforting hug.

I was just about to point Iggy and Nudge out to Gazzy when Ig froze. Mom pulled out of Dad's hug and ghosted over to him. Iggy whispered something in Mom's ear, then stood and tugged the girls to their feet.

The meadow had gone from warm and friendly to spooky and ice cold. Mom subtly grasped Dad's hand as the inevitable happened and a tall wispy-haired man stepped out of the trees and into the sunlight.

**::Max's POV::**

I stood next to Fang and Iggy, guarding the rest of my Flock. The man was obviously a vampire—it's kinda hard to hide sparkly skin. He was smiling hugely and quite frankly creeping me out. Along with him came a small army: Flyboys, Erasers, vampires, you name it.

So _this_ is why we were supposed to stay out of meadows.

I resisted the urge to smack myself in the head as the vamp stepped forward.

His walk was confident, like he had always gotten what he wanted. His hair was combed back perfectly, his eyes glowed expectantly, and his long black cloak framed his thin body.

Dude. He's messing with _da wrong crowd._

"So," said the man, "you're the Flock. Angel, the Gasman, Iggy, Nudge, Fang, and Maximum Ride." He said my name like it was a prize, something honored.

_No Max. Don't go punching people's faces in. It's rude._

I signaled my Flock to say nothing. Dalia and Gazzy were hidden behind us. Ig and Nudge were together with Angel and Fang was beside me. If this was who I thought it was, this was not going to end well.

"Ah, the quiet type. Well, I suppose you wouldn't mind if we visited with one of your younger members. Jane, Alec, please grab Experiment MF32642," the man said strongly.

I smoothly moved into a crouch, ready to attack anyone who touched my family. The vampires grinned in anticipation of a good hard fight and mimicked my movements.

_Angel,_ I thought, _Contact the Cullens. Tell them they were right and we're in trouble. We need their help. _ I hated calling for backup, but you have to know your limits.

And my limits were reached when the freakazoids stepped into the meadow.

I felt my muscles tense and the rest of my Flock prepare for battle. This was going to be one heck of a fight and we all knew it.

A gunshot went off and the bloodshed began.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**I can't sleep so I got up and finished this off. I know it's not the uber long chapter you've all been waiting for, but I pretty much have the next one done so you don't have to wait long.**

**Okay, so we had a drama rehersal on **_**Saturday **_**(lame, I know) and Leo, Bree, and myself were dragged along. They started out with Act I (we're doing Peter Pan) and neither of the three of us were in it so we *secretly* excused ourselves for the next hour…or so.... ANYWAY, we went and played in the creek that runs by our school and took cool pictures with Leo's phone and got all wet. Of course then, we had to go inside. **

**We ended up advoiding going on stage for the rest of practice and when we finally decided to be responsible and actually go on stage, the practice ended. **

**Good times…**

**Love ya'!**

**~*GrEy*~**


	28. AN: Random memo

**Hey guys!**

**I just wanted to let you know that I'm so sorry I haven't updated lately.**

**I'm also at school.**

**It's 11:27am and I'm in 4****th**** bell! Language Arts! Woo!**

**(Don't tell my teacher I'm on word instead of her blog…)**

**I love you guyz soo much!**

**~*GrEy*~**


	29. Heroes and Villans

**Okay guys, this is where I need your help. **

**That's right: YOU'RE HELP. I want you to go onto my profile and vote in my poll so I can see whether or not you want a sequel. 'Cause if you do, I have to start thinking.**

**Here are the current options:**

**YES TO A SEQUEL: This means that I have to get busy starting the next story and I won't have a lot of time to update my other shorter stories. If you people decide to have a sequel by the time I've finished this story, I'll post another asking whose POV you want it most in—Dalia's, Max's, etcetera. **

**NO TO A SEQUEL: This means that you feel the story is at a good enough place as is and you don't want it drawn out any longer. Keep in mind that now I will have more time to update other stories like **_**Monster, Myths and Facts about Fang that all Fangirls Should Know, **_**and**_** Wands, Wizards, and Terrible Blizzards**_**. **

**It's your choice. You the people and all that stuff.**

**ONWARD!**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

_Chapter Twenty-seven_

**::Alice's POV::**

It was just like my vision.

Max and Fang were fighting a few feet apart, Eraser blood and vampire limbs flying every which way. Nudge and Angel were back-to-back, their hair dancing in the whirl they were creating. Iggy, Gazzy, and Dalia were together, each with a large load of explosives in their hands.

Time seemed to stand still as it happened: Max and Fang had separated, each with quite a load of Erasers on them. A _BANG! _Sounded and Fang charged at Max, shouting a warning cry. They tumbled to the ground just as the bullet whizzed past the spot Max had been standing.

Struggling to get untangled from each other, a net was quickly thrown over the duo, trapping them on the ground. I started to rush forward with the rest of our families but little Dalia beat us to it. I could only watch in horrified fascination as Aro scooped Dalia up into his arms and her parent screamed profanities.

"You bastard! Put her down!" Max was frantic with her motherly hormones rushing through her. Fang wasn't much better with the whole, "Son of a bitch! Don't you dare!" thing going on.

Dalia herself was kinda calm though you could see the panic in her eyes. She was struggling against her captors grip, her little arms adding little pressure to the vampire's arms.

Aro himself was ecstatic which made me sick. His eyes glinted in the dull sunlight and his mouth was open in anticipation. Dalia's eyes widened as she realized what was about to happen and a scream escaped her lips making everyone even more frantic.

Iggy and Nudge were being held to the ground by what I presumed to be Erasers. Angel was dodging whitecoats with pointy syringes. Emmett was again being his buff self but this time he was challenged by vampires from the Volturi along with a few Erasers and I was upset to see him also backed into a corner. Rosalie and Esme were teamed up with Edward and Carlisle, doing the classic search-and-destroy tactic but they were sadly falling behind.

Jasper was next to me in the trees holding my hand. I squeezed it as we watched the battle from afar, knowing that our part was here, protecting Nessie.

The Gasman was propelling his body towards Dalia, his little legs pumping as fast as they could.

But he was too late.

Aro's teeth glinted in the sunlight as they sunk into Dalia's neck.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**IF YOU HAVEN'T READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE YOU'RE NOT ALOWED TO READ ANY FARTHER.**

**IF YOU HAVEN'T READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE YOU'RE NOT ALOWED TO READ ANY FARTHER.**

**IF YOU HAVEN'T READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE YOU'RE NOT ALOWED TO READ ANY FARTHER.**

**IF YOU HAVEN'T READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE YOU'RE NOT ALOWED TO READ ANY FARTHER.**

**IF YOU HAVEN'T READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE YOU'RE NOT ALOWED TO READ ANY FARTHER.**

**IF YOU HAVEN'T READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE YOU'RE NOT ALOWED TO READ ANY FARTHER.**

**So you better read it.**

_____________________________________________________________________________________

The clearing went dead silent except for the sobbing of Max in Fang's arms.

Esme gasped, her arms reaching for her almost daughter, her eyes wide with fear for her family. Carlisle held her back, not really knowing what was going to happen.

But what _did_ happen has us all flabbergasted.

**::Dalia's POV::**

To put it bluntly, I was _freaking out_.

My neck felt like it was on fire but it wasn't spreading anywhere like Carlisle explained to us. It was more centered on the bite marks, burning only where Aro touched.

He finally pulled away, leaving me a little woosy. I hurt so bad, so very bad, so very _very_ bad, but somehow I still had the strength to push against Aro. The vampire grinned wickedly, thinking I was changing, and dropped my roughly. I scrambled up and tried to get as far away from Aro as I possibly could.

It seemed like the clearing seemed to come back to life, everyone unfreezing and beginning to fight again. Dad looked like heck, his eyes bloodshot and his teeth clenched. Mom was fighting and sobbing hysterically, trying to get to me. I stumbled over and pulled at the net that encased them, freeing my parents.

Dad immediately pecked me on the forehead and pulled me into a bear hug before getting murderous and turning to Aro.

Mom grabbed me up and smushed me to her, whispering my name over and over. I hugged her back, knowing how close I had been to being vampire chow.

I raised my head a little to survey the rest of the meadow. Nudge and Iggy were grinning at each other, Eraser bodies lying unconscious around them. Emmett was smirking at a Volture vampire who looked like he was about to pee his pants. Edward, Carlisle, Rosalie, and Esme were in a circle back to back and kicking some serious butt.

And Gazzy was…

…about to run into me.

"DALIA!" he called, kneeling next to Mom. "Are you okay? Ohmigosh, your neck! You gotta get Carlisle to look at that! I'll go get him! Wow, I can't beli—"

I put a finger out and pointed at Mom, signaling, "Uh, can you wait a sec?"

The Gasman blushed and scrambled off to find the doctor.

I was all of a sudden gently picked up by a pair of strong wiry arms. I twisted around to find Dad, his face lit with excitement of battle. I hugged him tightly in turn and looked behind him where a pile of limbs was starting to grow. I could see a dark cloak, darker than the rest, that reminded me of someone who just recently tried to kill me. It was on a stick on top that waved around like a flag.

Planting a smooch on Dad's cheek, I hopped down and, ignoring my neck, hobbled over to the flag. My hands brushed the silky fabric as I pulled it down into the flames.

This seemed to be the signal to retreat for the "bad guys". Whitecoats, vampires, and Erasers alike started backing away from the eight fighting forms. A cheer went up from our side and I was scooped up by Mom.

Fang gripped us both, who was joined by Esme, who was glomped by Emmett, who was squeezed by Carlisle, who was dusted by Rosalie, who was clasped by Renesmee, who was smushed by Alice, who was seized by Jasper, who was jumped on by Gazzy, who was attacked by Nudge, who was clutched by Iggy.

All in all, it was an amazing group hug.

They all pulled away and started chatting animatedly about the battle, highlighting all of the events.

"Hey Dalia? Why'd you pull Aro's cape into the fire like that? I mean, couldn't it have just stayed up like a flag?" Nudge asked quietly. For once, she seemed to be thinking. **8D**

Angel opened her mouth, prepared to answer for me, but I made my own move.

"Because all villains deserve to die a hero's death," I said simply. It got really quiet again and I sighed exasperatedly. Mom was smiling so brightly she could have substituted the sun when I spoke and I kissed her cheek.

"Dalia?" Carlisle called. I turned towards him. "I'll check out your neck when we get home. From here it looks like you're going to be fine, which is very odd." I smiled. I was good at being odd.

Iggy paused a minute. "You know, if we're heroes, then don't we deserve a hero's feast?" he asked hopefully. Esme laughed and nodded. "That sound right. I'll get started right away."

And with that, the fourteen of us hiked back to the house.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**The story IS NOT FINISHED so don't go getting a bee stuck up your butt because of it.**

**I still have an epilogue to write which has something to do with dresses, lots of flowers and explosions. **

**Have fun guessing **_**that**_** one.**

**Now I have to go to bed so I can get my homework done tomorrow morning.**

**Love ya'!**

**~*GrEy*~**


	30. Epilouge: Another time

**Okay. I'm seriously tearing up right now. It's the end! The finale! Finished!**

**And I'm sick and had to miss an OAT which is a big test in Ohio. So meh.**

**But I AM kinda happy that this is over because now I can work on my more fluffy funny stories and work a little harder on not having any depressing parts. Because they're depressing.**

**But anyways, I need to shout out to all of my (totally insane) reviewers:**

Emma1693**; **WorldWildlifeWings**; **InSaNeInSaNiTy**; **maxride333**; **faximum897**; **goldenrose37**; **FAXloverTOtheMAX**; **iggyluvjaz**; **becomingdarkness**; **.**; **xDarklightx**; **artistRD**; **smp2792**; **stop. But don't stare please**; **totaltheTERRIER**; **xXHiddenSecretXx**; **jamester56**; **ibetwin1**; **victorianvamp105**; **BellissaAndreana**; **emz23hilski**; **EdwardCullenIsCoolerThanYou**; **aquablue788**; **imsunprincess54**; **.'-CutePrisonBreak-'.**; **kitkatgal37**; **birdkidwithwings**; **RandomnessIsInMyNature**; **blackberry01**; **IlliannaIsis613**; **XxBloodStarsinBlackSkyxX**; **FaxidentallyInLove**; **SilverPain**; **Pegasus6644**; **heartlesssuninveitabledarkness**; **actorgirl21**; **bookluvrxoxo**; **sorasgrl18**; **katiexmariex101**; **Nathan773**; **MaXiMuMrIdEfAnAtIc**; **HeartofFlamingIce**; **flyingmutantfreak**; **xxPSxxIxxLUVxxUxx**; **BottleCaps8s**; **morning**-**hues**; **Ambrele**; **TwilightGirl100195**; **tessicalolipop101**; **200footdrop**; **iloveedward465**; **AgentBella**; **Leo**-**Sama**; **dimistar546**; **the7thflockmember**; **AzaleaPoison**; **LeoSolaristheLionKnight**; **xBlackRoses12x**; **EdwardsleptwithPoisonAkii**; **Rin32493**; **dallascowboyscountrymusicfan**; **maximumrideaddict**; **LoOk**.**Up**.**InSaNiTy**.****.**SeE**.**mE**; **xXJoadXx**; **F0rallTheWr0nGReAs0ns**; **MyUnderworldNightmare**; **DarlingDayDay**; **Person95**; **twilight**-**maximumride**-**cross**; **everyoneisMISunderstood**; **crazypersonalert**; **sss396**; **DragongirloftheStars**; **LegendaryKitty**; **zannaderaluvsz's**; **purplewingsfly**; **ShikiangelCerEbow**; **Olympiangirl**; **tigerpower494**; **eaglegal4**; **hannapat**; **6Dark6Flyer6**; **Kamanie28**; **CatieLynnJones**; **2**-**10**-**11eyesFINGERStoes**; **kookiemunster07**; **RinoaAerithHertiley**; **darkmoon666**; **Twilight**-**to-the-Maximum**; **miraandmaddness**; **FlameRide**; **Cathycalamitous**; **Mrs**.**IggyandJasperandEdward**; **TeamVampire**; **fantasyaddict101**; **litgrl**-**luna**; **awesomeness**; **loveiskillingme**; **HybridXTheory**; **TheNightopianPrincess**; **Mywingsmymusicmylife**; **DygenEntreri**; **Total**-**is**-**My**-**Favorite**; **IggyLuver8**; **Sugar**.**Spice**.**Everything**.**Rona**; **Neko4**; **brdwybambino94**; **luverofdafroggies**; **Sarcastic4159**; **OghmaInfinium**; **girlytown**; **Sasori'sMarionette**; **Fairy**-**Tales123**; **pyromaniac889**; **PeaceOut12345**; **reeedingfoool**; **WritersHeart101**; **quibble**; **Read4urlife**; **broadway2B**; **ACaReaderandMellorox**; **Hyper**-**Dionsaur**-**Says**-**RAWR**; **LexieFangmakesFexie**; **Baakthatsthenoiseachickenmakes**; **evongreen07**; **SarraTheIncureableHyperactive**; **rosethepacksfang**; **GrimmGurl4Lyf3**; **Asidill**; **Bookits**; **amyandricky4ever**; **Dawn Wolfe**; **Kuzo kun**; **Leanah Song**; and **green fountain pen**.**

**I never really realized how weird some usernames can be…**

**But if you're one of the 145 names in there, I must say that you rock my purple striped fluffy socks for getting me to update on the weirdest of days (if that makes sense…). **

**Anyways, this story is dedicated to the most amazing person in the world: **Emma1693**. She was my very first reviewer here on FanFiction and I luv her to DEAPH.**

**And for the final time (in this story anyways), I say:**

**ONWARD!**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

_Epilogue: Another Time_

**::Max's POV::**

I was sitting in Alice's make-up chair, my thumbs twiddling furiously.

"Why do we even have to do this? I mean, really! Can't we just go with the whole jeans-and-white-t-shirt idea?" I whined, my eyes pleading.

Alice just sighed. "Max, don't you understand? This is a big day for _everyone_, not just you and your…_special someone_. And God dmnit, you're going to look good for it!" By the end of her rant, the little pixie was moving at an even faster pace, pulling and tugging my hair furiously.

I winced and began to pull away but Alice just jerked my back in place. "If you mess me up, we'll have to start all over," she warned. Who knew someone as small as Alice could be so intimidating?

_Hey Max?_ Angel's voiced echoed through my head.

_Yeah?_ I replied, trying not to focus on Alice.

_Fang is looking for you. He says he wants to see your dress._

I laughed. _Tell him good luck getting past Alice. She has me under lock and key._

Alice gave me a weird look. "What's so funny?" she asked suspiciously, one of her eyebrows raised. I quivered under her gaze. "Nothing mistress!" I quibbled back. She only replied by smacking my head lightly.

About an _hour_ later, I was finally deemed ready to be able to walk out in public. Nudge poked her head around the doorway with Angel on her heels.

"Oh. My. God. Max, you look so good! Fang is going to be _flabbergasted!_ Is that even a word? I mean, I though colorable was a word and it turns out it was! I thought I had just made it up! And when Iggy had kept making fun of me because I kept on saying it! That was sooooo mean. But now he's all nice and sweet; kinda like Fang with you. You guys are so good to each other and little Dalia. And now Dalia's gonna have two—"

Rosalie chucked a pillow at Nudge's face, shutting her up. Rose was so beautiful is her silky silver dress. Alice said it was the one she had worn to Bella and Edward's wedding. It kind of surprised me that Alice would let a Cullen wear something more than once.

"You look so beautiful, Max!" Rosalie said softly. I smiled but knew she was just trying to make me feel better.

_You really do look pretty, Max_. Angel said. I gave her a smile too.

_Have to put your two cents in too, huh?_

_Of course._ Angel giggled and ran down the hall with Nudge in tow. Rosalie rolled her eyes and followed them, probably to make sure they didn't break anything.

I stood quickly, knowing that Alice would pull me back into that terrible chair if _one_ thing look out of place. But of course, the amazing Maximum Ride has not yet learned the art of walking in shoes that make you look at least a foot taller.

"ARGH!" I yelped, my hands thrust out in front of me to soften my fall. Bella suddenly appeared (what is _with_ this family and suddenly appearing?) and pulled me back, holding my shoulders to make sure I could stand properly.

"Alice!" I whined, "Remind me again why I can't wear jeans and tennis shoes? I can compromise with a blouse but that's where I draw the line."

"I, for one, agree with Max," Bella said in her sing-song voice. She winked at me. "But we both know Alice and Alice never backs down."

"Dmn straight!" Alice muttered, her eyes narrowed. I must say, it was a funny sight for someone so tiny. "Language!" Bella scolded teasingly.

Murmurings were coming from downstairs, making me nervous. Bella, noticing my discomfort, smiled sympathetically.

"I remember that feeling. Don't worry. He really loves you and that's all that's important right now," she said before turning to Alice. "Can I escort her to the all important beginning of the amazingly long staircase of doom that everyone who isn't yet a vampire has tripped down in more than two inch heels before?" she asked mockingly.

I gulped. Glancing down at my shoes, I measured them up.

Yep. Definitely more than two inches.

Alice grinned at me. "I think that would be immensely appropriate."

I groaned and rubbed my forehead as Bella dragged me forward. "What is it with you ancient people and big words?!"

We made it to the start of the staircase of doom without me tripping which was a good sign. But the sight of the now incredibly long trek to my soon-to-be-new-husband made me a little dizzy.

So I went with one of my famous Max split decisions.

_Screw the shoes_, I thought, tossing them into a corner.

"MAXIMUM RIDE!" Alice screeched, her high pitched voice echoing throughout the house. I smiled weakly before pivoting and speed-walking down the stairs much the amusement of the rest of the families.

My eyes scanned the room looking for…

I swear my heart stopped for a spilt-second.

Fang in a suit was _a lot_ hotter than Fang in a ratty sweatshirt.

I heard some crashing from behind me and I sped up my pace, my arms moving stiffly beside me. Edward was smirking at me over the piano, playing the music as fast as I walked. Alice was shrieking about stupid people who killed good shoes and I finished the aisle with a burst of speed.

I finally made it to the altar, facing Fang. He flashed me a grin and I gave him my patented _don't-look-at-me-I-didn't-do-anything_ look. His grin widened slightly as the minister took the stand.

"Dearly befeathered; we are gathered here today in the light of the glaring sun, to unite these two mutant escapees with the bonds of holy mummification."

A giggle escaped my lips and I looked at Fang.

_Who wrote the liturgy? _I said silently. His eyes sparkled.

_Edward found them. Iggy added some spice._

The minister continued. "Fang whatever-your-last-name-is, do you take Maximum Ride as your wife, through water balloon fights and sparring matches, through red haired wonders and wonder boys, through bloody Eraser fights and peaceful campfires, for as long as the wind still blows?"

Fang looked me in the eyes and I swear I saw him shed a tear.

"Yep," he said simply. The minister, satisfied, turned to me.

"Maximum Ride, do you take Fang whatever-his-last-name-is as your husband, through rubber band flinging contests and Iggy's explosives, through episodes of denial and brain explosions, through crazy bird-kids and saving the world missions, as long as there are stars in the sky?"

I smirked at Fang.

"Duh. Or else I wouldn't be here." I could see Iggy and Emmett cracking up in the background.

There was a pause and the minister got one of the strangest looks on his face.

"Uh, you may now exchange the _feathers_?"

I giggled. This was something we had thought up on our own. I reached behind me and pulled out to long brown feathers, one from each wing. Fang did the same and was now holding two black feathers. I spread my wings and Fang began his vows.

"Maximum Ride, from the time I first set eyes on you so many years ago I knew something was different about you. The way you smiled, the way you talked, the way you held yourself. It was all incredibly amazing and beautiful. You are truly the most unique and extraordinary women in the world."

By the time he was finished I was grinning broadly and Fang's now rather emotional speech. That was about as gushy as he had gotten in the four years we've been together.

I was also happy about the new addition to my wings: the two tip feathers were now replaced with Fang's long black ones, adding a splash of dark to the lighter browns. It was very pretty and an incredibly special moment as I gazed at my new wings.

Turning back to Fang, I began:

"Fang, you are one of the most frustratingly stubborn people I know and I absolutely love you. I was in love with you eighteen years ago and I am now. I was just ignorant and scared and didn't know how to explain myself. I must apologize for keeping the most amazing person in the gol-dang universe waiting for me to catch up. I love you Fang and I always will."

We were both grinning openly now. I saw his eyes flicker to the light brown feathers now permanently (and painlessly) embedded into his purple-black wings. It was a cool effect, I tell you.

The minister looked like he was about to faint with all of the scientifically enhanced mumbo jumbo going on and I glanced at him reassuringly. He continued.

"You may now kiss the bride."

That was all it took for us to smash our lips together, interlocking and planning on never letting go. Everyone was laughing and cheering. You could hear Iggy and Emmett wolf-whistling in the background.

The kiss ended and we unceremoniously pulled apart, Fang's hair was a little ruffled and I giggled. What can I say? A person can get high while making-out.

The minister cleared his throat and we all (amazingly) quieted down.

One corner of his mouth moved as he said, "I now pronounce you bird-man and bird-wife!"

Cheers erupted as Fang swept me up and we took off into the darkening sky. We had a lot to talk about with all that had just happened.

"So," Fang began, "What do we need to talk about?"

"Uhh…" I struggled to think of something suitable.

"I thought so."

"Did not. You never think."

"Do so. But only about you."

"You're so cliché."

"But you love my clicheness."

"Only because I have to."

"No one said that."

"Everyone said that."

"Denial."

"So?"

And with that, my lips met his and we just hovered there and kissed till the moon rose high in the sky.

**::Iggy's POV::**

It was finally dark.

I smiled gleefully, letting Gazzy lead me to the work site. Fang and Max were still gone but we could see them lip-locking in the distance.

My hands finally reached the slim wires and tied the last few together.

"You ready?" I asked the Gasman.

"You bet," he replied. You could hear the excitement in his voice. I began laughing.

"Here we go!"

**::Max's POV::**

A burst of light flashed past, exploding above us in an array of sparkly wonderment.

"IGGY!" we both screamed, charging back to the house. I swear I could hear him whimper and crash as he ran for cover.

My feet hit the ground and I staggered before standing straight and scanning the area for the blind bird-kid. He already had hell to pay for messing with the wedding vows.

Little hands suddenly began pulling at my nice white skirt. I bent down and scooped up Dalia. She smiled hugely at me, showing her acceptance of our marriage.

We were a family now and nothing could stop our legacy. Dalia's smile got even bigger as Fang joined the group hugs and we rocked back and forth, content for a few moments.

I still had unanswered questions that were in the back of my head: where were we going? Where were we going to live? Where was our next meal? How were we going to get it? Was Itex going to come back? Were the vampires still out to eat us?

But those were questions that were going to stay unanswered—at least, for now.

After all, that's what sequels are for.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**;)**

**--GrEy--**


	31. SEQUEL

**Hey ya'll.**

**Just wanted to let you know that the SEQUEL is, in fact, UP.**

**So yeah.**

**It's called **_Holding Hands and Neverlands_ **and for being such wonderful people I'll give you three clues as to where the story is going to go.**

China

Dazzy

Redwood National Park

**Have fun guessing **_**that**_** one (I seem to be saying that a lot).**

**And right now I'm listening to **_**"Are you gonna be my girl?"**_**by JET. **

**Luuuuuv them…**

**LUUUUUV YOU!**

—**giggle—**

**;)**

**--Grey**


End file.
